


Call x And x Response

by ichilitchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternative Universe - Highschool, Angst, Awkward Crush, Bi Gon Freecs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Hispanic Gon Freecs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Killua has bpd, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Kurapika, Not Beta Read, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life, They are very obviously in love, Trans Alluka and Nanika, Trans Character, gon has adhd, killua and gon dummies, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, slow burn(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichilitchi/pseuds/ichilitchi
Summary: Gon and Killua attend Huntington Academy together, both seemingly unaware of each other’s existence. Yet it is only the opposite as Killua has been Gon’s secret admirer for four years. One night, at one of Killua’s lowest, he messages a random person in an app anonymously. Hoping to quench the feeling of loneliness. The person replies and a close friendship blooms. What Killua doesn’t know is that Gon is the person on the other line.This is my first real fic ever ! I rlly hope you enjoy it :)Both Killua and Gon are 17 !
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 87
Kudos: 242





	1. Blurry x Hallways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends, Freaks, and Fucking Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358984) by [Baeruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeruto/pseuds/Baeruto). 
  * Inspired by [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122970) by [BreakfastWithLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu). 



_A million flowers spread across the field as wide as the eye could see. The wind gently took them, causing them to sway. It felt warm, soft. The young silver-haired man laid upon them, inhaling in the soft breeze. He could hear small shifts on the grass, it could only be one person. Yes, it could only be him._

_Gon threaded through the field, carrying a basket and a few flowers he picked. Why? Because they reminded him of Killua. Soft blue and white intertwining into each other as Gon made his way towards said person. “ Killua ! Hey, Killua ! I’m back with the snacks and drinks, so get up dummy ! “ he giggled out, a bright smile plastered on his face as always. So bright, it can burn your eyes. But Killua could never muster up the will to look away. Even if it burned, even if his sight would falter. Gon was his light in the darkness that was his life._ _  
__  
__“ Yeah, Yeah. Just give me a second. “ Killua replied, softly chuckling at the eagerness Gon always had. It was remarkable. Gon finally sat next to Killua, who had just sat up from sun-bathing. “ I got Killua some ChocoRobos ! They were on sale and I know Killua loves them ! And then I got us some cake- “ The older man rambled on about the purchases he made, spilling out a long list of food for them to eat. Sure, it’d be pretty impossible for an ordinary pair to eat this much food in one sitting. But they were anything but ordinary._

 _“ Thank you, Gon…I-It means a lot.. “ Killua braced himself for the words he spoke, and was in the process of finding the courage for his next ones. “ I..I l-lov..I love y- “_ _  
__  
__“ Killua, wake up ! “ Gon suddenly spoke, unnecessarily loud for just being feet apart from him._ _  
__  
__“ Huh ? “_

_“ I said wake up, stupid !!!! “_ _  
__  
_“ Huh ? what ? “ The man groaned, his eyes fluttering open. It was hard to keep them that way, as his eyelids were extremely heavy.  
  


“ I had to turn off your alarm twice !! We only have an hour to get ready for school. Plus you have to drive us ! “ Alluka swiftly stole his pillow from under his head, hitting his face with it and waving her arms around. “ You know you take too long to wake up and get ready. So why do you always set your alarm for 7:00 am instead of 6:00 ? I worry about you sometimes, brother ! “  
  
The silver bed-headed teen groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “ Stop being so loud, Alluka. You’re going to give me a headache...I know what I’m doing.. “ he whined, legs draped over the edge of the king sized bed. “ Well, I wouldn’t have to be so loud if you’d just wake up by yourself ! Jeez, I really don’t want to be late again.. “ Alluka shrunk and sighed, throwing the pillow back onto the spacious bed. “ I’m already good, so just come and get me from my room whenever you’re done ! Please hurry..! “ The girl pouted, looking at her older brother before taking her leave from his room. 

Killua begrudgingly got up from the said bed, his legs feeling weak as they started to wake up. _‘ It was all a dream...again… ‘_ This had been one of the many times he had this dream. Normally there were a few others with different settings and feelings to them. But it was always the same person.  
  
 _Gon…_

It felt creepy to dream and yearn for someone who barely knows you exist. They’ve only made contact a couple times because of being in the same classes. But they never got close since they never got the proper time to talk. There always had to be an interruption to what could’ve made their friendship.  
He sighs, throwing his shirt off to replace it with another one. What’s he gonna wear today ? There was so much to choose from, but it really depended on what he wanted to feel like today. Should he go soft today? Or maybe he could be minimal goth. Mall goth ? 90’s ? Cottagecore ? He could maybe be a little alternative and put some makeup on. But he had no time.  
  


A plain black turtleneck with brown slacks and black doc’s would be fine. Nothing special. No hazel eyes would be looking at him today, or ever. There’s no reason to try. But he won’t deny that he was good-looking for most people. But that's only because most of his family had good genes. He took a long hard look at himself in the mirror, debating whether he should conceal his dark circles or not. It wasn't really necessary but it made him feel more healthy. So he quickly opened his cabinet and pulled out some concealer. He took a look at his hair and combed it with his fingers. It looked good all messy like this, if he brushed it right now it would only make it weirdly puffy.

And with that he was ready to go, it took him about 45 minutes to do all that. Not that bad. There’s enough time to maybe grab some coffee on the way to school  
  
Killua grabbed his bag and rushed out of his room, knocking on Alluka and Nanika’s open door. They always had to share a room though their mansion had enough space. “ Hey, lets go. “ he half-shouted. “ ‘Kay ! “ they both replied, already having on matching outfits. At least the Zoldycks gave them enough freedom to express themselves through fashion. The three of them made their way down the stairs, quickly passing by the butlers who greeted them once they got into the garage. Killua searched in his pockets for his car keys, pulling them out swiftly and unlocking all of the doors to his bmw. The siblings all got into their respective seats, Killua now starting up the car and heading out of the house as soon as the garage door opened. 

A sunny day awaited them. Similar to the silver haired boy’s dream.

\--- 

They all sipped happily from their reusable Buckstars cups. Pulling up to the academy and parking in their designated space. The twins got out of the car and brushed off their clothes in case it had wrinkled. “ Well, We’re going ahead. See you soon, Brother ! “ Alluka spoke up for the both of them, Nanika only nodding and giving Killua a small goodbye. “ Alright, be careful and pay attention to your classes. Also, tell me if anyone bothers you. I’ll be sure to have a nice talk with them. “ Killua half-threatened half-joked. He knew that some people would tease the girls out of plain ignorance. He’d gotten detention for speaking up and getting aggressive with those people. But it was worth it.

“ Please don’t worry. I’ll have it under control, it’s no big deal. You’re the one who needs to be careful, Brother. “ Alluka smiled worriedly, she knew that he was doing what he thought was best for them. Defending them whenever they couldn’t find their voice. But she had it covered now ! No one’s going to get in their way of having a good time this year. And with that the both of them were gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
“ ..Yeah..I guess you’re right.. “ Killua sheepishly smiled, speaking to no one in particular. He sighed, adjusting the strap of his bag to make sure it wouldn’t slip off of his shoulder. He better get going himself, they may have gotten here earlier than usual. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t on the clock. Hastily he started to walk towards what would be his first block. Biology with Mr.Four-eyes. What a pleasure. Of course, he excelled in all of his classes. If he didn’t he’d have a harsh meeting with his Father’s fist. Or his Mother would just screech at him until his ears bled, how he hated her voice. So shrill and high-pitched; the boy wondered how his dad could deal with it.  
  
At least there was a bright-side to this whole school mess.  
He had two classes with Gon. Though they never sat close to each other because of the arrangement based on last names, it was always a pleasure to be in the same room as him. A light dust of blush covered his cheeks as he thought about him. The air always felt electric whenever he was around Gon, he could feel his hair collect static. These thoughts caused him to space out, not paying attention to where he was going and leaving his body on auto-pilot. Besides the green looking blob getting closer to him as he sipped his almost finished coffee, full of cream and sugar.  
  
Wait. A green blob ?  
  
“ Ugh-- ! “  
  
“ Huh ? “  
  
Killua snapped out of it, looking down at his chest. It seemed to be a person.  
Holy shit it was Gon.  
  
The boy’s cheeks flared up moving back from where he was standing. “ Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get in your way- um- “ He felt like his whole body was shaking. His favorite person was right in front of him. He touched him. He really touched him ! Not really in a good way but Gon’s face bumped into his chest. It burned. It felt as if he had come into contact with the sun.  
  
Gon chuckled, looking up at him slightly, “ No worries ! I wasn’t paying attention either, so it was an honest mistake on both parts ! “ He grinned brightly, how it was blinding. Killua couldn’t help but stare. A few seconds passed as they both looked at each other. Why was Gon staring back at him instead of walking off like he usually would ? Giving him a friendly goodbye and going on about his day.  
“ Uh- We’re in the same class, right ? “ Gon’s grin never faltered, “ We could walk together if you want ! Plus, you were heading the wrong way. “  
Killua’s cheeks brightened further, the tips of his ears glowing red. “ O-Oh. “ He stammered, scratching the back of his neck. “ I was going to get something from my locker. “ He pointed towards said space, trying his best to compose himself. God, was he lucky that his locker actually WAS right there. “ I needed to get my pencil pouch, I left it in there yesterday. “ Lies. He always left it there. Killua always used the same metallic mechanical pencil. It wrote smoothly, so there was no need to replace it.  
“ Oh, so you lost the pencil you always write with ?? That’s a bummer. “ Gon stated, as if this were common knowledge.  
He..noticed...? Killua was visibly taken aback. “ Um, y-yeah, yeah. I did. I think I left it at my desk in one of my classes, yeah, so I have to get a spare. “ Killua mumbled, sapphire eyes avoiding hazel ones.  
  
“ Alright then, you go do that ! See you in class, Killua ! “ He smiled and raised his hand, slightly waving goodbye. “ Mhm, yeah, see you. “ Killua automatically replied, a small smile on his face. Gon walked past him, jogging slightly to get to class at the earlier speed he was at. It took Killua a while to tear his eyes off of him. He failed to notice that the bell was ringing and he needed to get to class. “ Shit. shit shit shit. “ quickly he went to his locker to unlock it and retrieve the said pouch he was talking about. It would be weird if he went to class and suddenly had his only pencil in hand. What if Gon noticed ? He would know he was lying. Or maybe he wouldn’t notice. His heart felt like it was going at 160 bpm. Killua shuffled awkwardly to his first period. Thoughts of Gon running through his mind. 

  
  
  


_Chapter 1: end_


	2. One x Lonely x Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gets no so good feels :(
> 
> TW: Implied child abuse, Intrusive thoughts  
> begins at   
> ' Have I always looked like this..? '   
> ends at   
> Killua let the water take him.

Killua was already situated at his desk, fiddling with an unfamiliar writing utensil.  _ ‘ I hate this so much. It doesn’t feel the same. The texture is all different and the weight is off. The ridges are all round instead of it being flat. This sucks so bad. ‘  _ the boy thought as he sighed quietly, the class had started to write notes, which had made it difficult not to focus on this small change.    
Change was scary.    
  
The silver haired boy looked up from his dotted notebook, glancing at Gon. His face was blank, staring at the white board. Seems like Gon was spacing out again. At least he was closer to the front of the classroom so he wouldn’t be distracted by anyone else. A confidential smile creeped its way onto his face. Gon...How adorable he was. With his big oblivious eyes and his round squishy face. He felt like at any moment his body would get up and just hold his face so gently. Reminding the other to play attention to what they were doing lovingly. If only...he could...   
  
Gon interrupted Killua’s day dream with a glance at the back of the classroom. He was caught staring, yet the green boy only smiled and waved; unknowing of what Killua was just thinking about. His heart skipped a beat, his own hand coming up slowly, waving back. Bumping into Gon was the best thing he's ever done in his life. He shyly looked back at the white board, going back to writing notes with the pencil he was hating so much on. It felt as if his body was vibrating intensely. Happiness radiated from him. Today was going to be a good day.   
  
  


\---

_ Or so he thought.  _

The day had been short, surprisingly. Since his interaction with Gon that morning, his classes went wonderfully for once. Usually it would be exhaustingly slow, the sound of marker on the whiteboard and the voice of the teacher drowning out. Lectures seemed to last forever until PE. Where he had his daily physical activity. Gon was in that class too, but he was too distracted talking to his own friends to notice him.  _ ‘ That was fine, ‘ _ he thought, _ ‘ If Illumi hadn’t scared most of the school away from interacting with us, I would probably be doing the same. ‘  _ He sighed as he sat in his car, waiting for his sisters to arrive. Killua pinched the bridge of his nose, then adjusted his septum. Was it lopsided like that all day ? He hopes not, it would’ve been embarrassing. 

Suddenly, sapphire orbs had spotted his sisters. They were saying their goodbyes to a couple friends. He smiled as he watched them giggle, he was happy that they were settling in comfortably. Something he didn’t expect was for Kalluto to approach his siblings. The youngest sibling was usually driven to and out of school by brother dearest, Illumi. So why is he still here ? It was unusual for Illumi not to follow orders.    
  
Subsequently they all started to walk towards Killua’s car. Alluka calling shot-gun as the other two got in the backseats. “ What happened ? Isn’t Illumi supposed to take you back home ? “ Killua asked as he turned around to look at his younger siblings. “ Well, Hello to you too Big brother... “ Kalluto frowned, “ He was, but he sent me off to ride with you guys for some reason. I think he’s going somewhere with Hisoka today... “ Killua visibly cringed, “ I thought he said that he was done being around him ? “ Illumi always kept his word, unless it had to do with that damned clown. He was so gross and creepy, no one in the family wanted anything to do with him. “ I thought so too...I don’t really know what to think. It’s only a suspicion anyways. “    
The eldest sighed, turning back to face the wheel. “ It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal. We all live in the same house anyways. “ He switched the car from park to drive.   
“ Thank you.. “ Kalluto mumbled quietly. He always seemed shy and distant. But it was only because he was being smothered by their mother. Killua was sure that he was overwhelmed. It’s already difficult dealing with their monster of a Mother, getting used to highschool added more to the weight onto the small one’s shoulders. 

Killua drove them home, stopping again at Buckstars since Kalluto had been with them. He wanted to get him something, as he assumed Illumi wouldn’t do anything like this for him. Once they all got home, it seemed as if all energy was drained from Killua’s body. Already feeling groggy and tired.  _ ‘ I’m ready to go to bed. ‘  _ he thought,  _ ‘ But I definitely have to shower first. Or maybe I can take a bath ? It’s been a while. ‘  _

Closing the door to his room as he entered, he unloaded his belongings onto his desk chair. Then he ripped off the clothes he’d been wearing all day. He was lucky enough to have a bathroom in his room. He then entered said bathroom and plugged up the bathtub drain. Quickly then turning on the warm faucet.  _ ‘ Now we wait. ‘  _ he turned to his mirror, inspecting his reflection for the second time that day.    
  
_ ‘ Have I..always looked like this ? ‘  _ He looked tired. His feline facial features could make him appear intimidating. Was he intimidating ? Was it his fault he had no friends ? How...do you make friends ? Do you just talk to someone close to you ? No one ever did that to Killua. Maybe he’s tried a couple times to do it himself, but it always failed. He was awkward, strongly opinionated, quiet. Maybe he even came off as rude a few times. He wasn’t raised with the mindset of being charming. He was raised with the purpose of becoming heir of his Father’s stupid company. To rule with fear. He wasn’t even supposed to be allowed a facial piercing. He only had it because he did it himself. Forcing his parents to deal with the hole in  _ his own  _ nose. Of course, he never came out unscaved whenever he rebelled. He would have to be punished for whatever he did wrong in their eyes. But it was ridiculous. Everytime it was just because he wanted something for himself. But did he even deserve anything for himself ? Was he only being selfish ?    
  
‘  _ No..No no, Stop thinking about that. We had a good day. Gon spoke to us. He touched me. It felt nice.. ‘  _ Killua tried to comfort himself, touching the area of his chest where Gon bumped into him.    
Gon..Thinking about Gon always made him feel better. He met Gon whenever they were in middle school. Gon had transferred into his class from some place called Whale Island. He still had a little accent back then, how cute it was...It seems that he’s gotten used to speaking English a lot of the time. His accent seemed to disappear somehow. Killua really liked it. It was the first thing he noticed about Gon. Aside from the bright smile he wore that day.    
The bathtub was just about full, he noticed as he looked away from the mirror. 

Killua dipped his fingers into the water, testing out the temperature and adjusting it with small amounts of cold water. Once it was to his liking, he slowly entered the bathtub. The water swallowed him whole. A deep sigh came out of him.    
  
Once there was nothing to think about, his earlier thoughts came crashing in painfully. His heart felt as if it were about to burst. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to feel loved. He wanted to feel loved by his peers and even his family. It felt like he hadn’t been hugged in his entire life. He craved companionship that he could never have. Because he was him. He was Killua Zoldyck. He was never meant for anything like that. Killua could feel a lump in his throat, and the pressure around his eyes increased. Tears were begging to come out, but due to the amount of self-training, they couldn’t. He never could cry. If he cried it showed that he was weak. 

_ Killua let the water take him. His thoughts melted under its touch. At least he had something to distract himself with. The stress from his body and mind slowly melted away into the water. Along with the happy feelings he felt today. _

After the warm bath, Killua put on a fluffy shirt and boxers. Planning to stay in his room for the rest of the night. If they had dinner, Canary could always just bring it to his room. 

_ Not even Canary wanted to be his friend.  _

He jumped into his king sized bed, letting his comforter do right by its name. He surrounded himself with it, nuzzling into the thick blanket and resting his eyes for a moment.    
Killua suddenly had an idea.    
  
Because he was always so quiet, people tended to not be cautious about the thing they spoke about around him. He overheard a couple of his classmates talking about an app that connected you from strangers from the school you went to. You had the choice to be anonymous or not. But it seemed to be a good way of just talking to people without being judged by who you were. Killua pulled out his phone, opening his eyes and searching for the said app.    
  
_ Installing... _ _   
_   
Killua stared at the icon hopefully. Maybe this way he could make a friend without being scared of consequences. He doesn’t need to be cautious. He can just talk however the hell he wanted, right ? It doesn’t matter if it’s anonymous. A relieved sigh came from him as it finished installing, immediately clicking on the app and tapping on the icon to find someone. 

_ You: Hello ?  _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Hi ! :D how're u? _

_ You: Im..Okay  _

_ ‘ Wow. Nevermind about not being awkward. ‘  _ Killua cringed at himself.

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Im so happy you’re okay! Im proud of u for going through the whole day.  _ _ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ _

  
**_Stranger:_ ** _ I had a really good day too! It was so much fun.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: Tell me about it. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ Well, today I had the chance to talk to my crush! It was super nice, he was being really awkward lol  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ And in PE I got to go under the bleachers with a few of my friends ! it was cool  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ There was a bunch of trash down there tho  _ _ (´ . .̫ . `) _ _   
  
_

_ You: That does sound cool. But nasty. How were you able to get down there ? Wouldn’t Bisky have chewed your ass off ? _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ It’s a secret!! Heehee  _ _ (つ≧▽≦)つ _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ I have my magical ways ! No one’s ever caught me being sneaky ! it’s the only thing i’m good at hehe _

_ You: Yeah, yeah, alright, I don’t believe a word you say and I won't until I see proof, Bisky for sure caught your ass. It’s like she has a third eye in the back of her fiucking skull.  _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Okay but you don’t have to be so mean about it...  _ _ (´；ω；｀) _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ But I really am telling the truth ! I would show you some pictures I took if this app had an image feature :( _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Also, I 100% agree with u on the Bisky thing, it’s like she can see me without even s e e i n g me u know ? like...she can sense me  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: RIGHT ?? I was trying to listen to music during one of our health rotations while she was writing something on the board and she just suddenly called me out and said, “ Put your toothbrush looking earphones away. “ It was so embarrassing I could feel my ears burning. It was one of the first times i tried to be sneaky too. So I just stopped trying to break the school rules during class jSHEDFUhsjhgf _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ Oh my god LMAO HAEDJFJDN That sounds like it was really rough, Im getting second hand embarrassment just hearing it LOLOL it sounds hilarious doe _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: now you’re being the mean one >:( _ _   
_ _   
_ Killua smiled down at his phone, whoever he was talking to, it felt natural to talk to them. For once, he quickly became comfortable talking to someone like this. He felt relieved that he didn’t have to have any other awkward encounters with other people from his school. It felt exhausting just thinking about how it was a possibility that he could’ve just ended up skipping a bunch of people. Not even having the chance to have a good conversation. 

How much more lucky Killua was that their conversation managed to go on until 1 am. It felt like he knew this person for years, and he didn’t even know their  _ name.  _ Maybe it was better that it was anonymous. It was more carefree that way.

  
**_Stranger:_ ** _ Shit its already 1 am LMAO ??? my brain doesnt comprehend time anymore  _ 😶 _   
_ _   
_ _ You: honestly, mine doesn’t either. Time doesn’t exist anyways  _ 👁️👁️  _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ u rite _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ I am getting tired though.. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: Oh. Okay.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Was it too much to say that Killua felt disappointed ? He wanted to keep talking. Even if they did have school the next day.  _ ‘ Please keep talking to me..Don’t say goodbye. ‘ _ he thought.   
  
**_Stranger:_ ** _ Can I have your number ?  _

Oh. Killua forgot that there were other ways to communicate at all.    
  
_ You: Yeah ! of course um _

_ You: But i dont want to give you my name.. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ Why ? :((( _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: I feel like if I give you my name, I won’t be able to be myself anymore. _ _   
  
_

_ You: I’m sorry.. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stranger:_ ** _ No, no. It’s okay! Don’t worry. I understand completely..That’s what this app is for anyways! We don’t have to reveal who we are to each other if it helps you keep being comfortable..its okay ❤️ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You: Yes..Thank you.  _

Killua’s heart fluttered, he suddenly felt so light. They were so nice...   
After trading phone numbers, they had both logged off of the app. The “Stranger” texting Killua first.   
  
**Unknown number:** _ Hey ! It me !  _ _   
_ _   
_ **Unknown number:** _ Since we’re still keeping ourselves a secret, make my contact name a heart  _ 😳😳😳

_ Killua: Haha, Very funny.  _

**Unknown number:** _ But I’m being serious 👉👈 ..If not, just call me Greeny ! My favorite color is green 💚 _

_ Killua: Alright, greeny. You can call me..supreme overlord 😌 _

**Greeny💚:** _ NOOO ! eeeeewwwwww :((((  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Killua: I WAS JUST KIDDING !!! That’d be too embarrassing anyways. Call me K. _

**Greeny💚:** _ And your favorite color iiiiiis ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Killua: Blue.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **Greeny💚:** _ Okay, gotcha 💙 _

_ K💙: ew, you used a heart, and you have no socks on. You MUST be homo  _ 😔✋

**Greeny💚:** _ oh shit oh fuck I forgot to say no homo oh fuck _

**Greeny 💚:** _ But it isn't gay to kiss your homies goodnight, it's just a goodnight kiss  _ 😳👉👈

_ K💙: sure, alright. I'll give you that.  _

**Greeny 💚:** _ Goodnight, K! Sleep tight  _ 😚😚

_ K💙: You too. Goodnight. _

  
Killua laid his phone down on his nightstand, plugging it up. His eyelids suddenly became heavy.  _ ‘ Green, huh...? Can’t be.. ‘  _ He thought before resting his eyes, his body slowly giving into sleep.    
  
_ ‘ But I hope it is you...Gon.. ‘  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading, ik i updated at the same day but i couldn't stop writing LMAO  
> i had to get this done b4 i went to sleep so here u go !  
> (also im not sure if this is gonna be slow burn, im super impatient LOL)


	3. Blue x Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua wakes up, messing around with Greeny before and during school.

Morning slowly came, sunlight peeking through from black curtains. Oddly, The silver haired boy woke up at the first ring of the alarm. Killua reached over to his phone, turning off the annoying beeping.  _ ‘ When was the last time I woke up by myself..? ‘  _ Usually, the routine would be like how it was yesterday. He would wake up to Alluka scolding him about sleeping in. Making him have to rush out of his room and  _ maybe he would speed to school...a little.  _ At least he started his day out well twice in a row. He took this chance to check his phone, finding that a certain someone texted him.

  
  
_ Today at 5:30 am. _

**Greeny💚:** _ Good morning !!!! hope u slept well no homo 👉👈 _

**Greeny💚:** _ I said no homo this time don't attack me 😔✊ _

Killua smiled down at his phone, remembering his late night conversations with Greeny. He slowly sat up from bed, his legs swaying over the edge of his bed once more. 

_ K💙: Good job, airhead.  _

_ K💙: Good morning though. You seem to be an early beard even though we both went to bed at 1 am. How's your 4 hours of sleep ? _

Killua stood, walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Getting dressed afterwards after a while of having a hard time picking out his outfit for the day. He felt happy, so he dressed softly. Wearing a baby blue crew neck sweater with a false collar underneath to not layer as much. Tucking the sweater into dark brown jeans. Promptly he put on white platform sneakers, tying in the light colored ensemble. The young man looked at himself to make sure it looked good,  _ ‘ Get you a man who can do both..Or multiple. This is the perk of not knowing yourself well enough to have a cohesive style. ‘  _ He sighed before hearing a ding come from his phone. 

**Greeny💚:** _ hehe, I made it work (´ . .̫ . `) _

**Greeny💚:** _ I help my Aunt out with something before I leave for school, so I always get up early! I do be having too much energy left anyways doe 😌 _

_ K💙: Oh, I see. That's cool. :) _

_ K💙: I'm more of the opposite. My sister usually wakes me up because I sleep like a rock. But it's kind of weird, I woke up today just fine by myself.. _

**Greeny💚:** _ You give me cat person vibes. Lit rally doe...like u are a cat… _

_ K💙: JDJSNDJSN shut up >:(((( _

**Greeny💚:** _ You dropped this, king 😔✊😾 _

_ K💙: And I'm not picking it up.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ You're no fun 👉👈..kicks rock… _

_ K💙: Um anyways so _

_ K💙: I need to check on my sisters to see if they're ready for school. I drive them to school every morning _

**Greeny💚:** _ Okay, kitty man 😌  _

**Greeny💚:** _ see you later 😼 _

_ K💙: disgustan >:( _

Killua chuckled, unknowingly smiling down at his phone once more. When suddenly he heard a voice from beside him.   
“ Who you talking to ? “ Alluka asked, hovering over his shoulder and taking a peek at the screen. Killua’s face reddened, embarrassed by the fact he didn’t hear her come in. “ I-It’s no one. Don’t worry about it. Um. You’re ready to go, right ? “    
  
“ Well, yeah. I came here to wake you up. I’m surprised you’re up. Is there something important today? You usually wake up early like this because there’s a test or something. We could’ve studied together !!! “ Alluka suggested, indeed being surprised to see that her brother was already good to go. “ No, I don’t have a test. My body just decided to wake up early today. I don’t know why. “ Killua replied, a little annoyed. Was it that surprising that he was up ? Was he really that unreliable in the morning ? Though, even he had to admit that it was true. It was just not pleasant to hear it from someone else. Alluka then inspected his outfit, grinning. “ You look so cute today !!! You only dress like this whenever Naniki and I ask you to go shopping with us. I’m so happy !!! You should let me put butterfly clips in your hair. We can match !!! “ She jumped slightly, bobbing up and down which made her own strikingly long black hair jump with. The front pieces were tied with little elastic bands, said bands being covered by pink butterfly clips. The clips were framing her face and some were randomly placed in her hair. Killua hoped that she wouldn’t lose them throughout the day.    
  
“ Mmm...I’m not sure about that… “ Killua blushed, looking away. Sure, he could be really extra sometimes. Even to the point of having many different aesthetics he’d invested in. But wearing those to school ? Would people stare at him ? He wasn’t one to usually do that much for school. Maybe other people would find it weird ?    
  
“ Come on. Pleeease ? I bet Nanika would be really happy if you let her do it. She did mine !! “ Alluka smiled, playing with the front pieces of her hair.   
  
“ …. “ Killua unconsciously touched his hair, feeling the texture and thinking this through. “ ..You got me. Okay, fine. But you guys can’t go overboard. “    
The girl jumped for joy, throwing her arms around her brother. “ Thank you, Brother ! I know you’re going to pull it off !! “ Killua sighed, wrapping his arms around her. They were lucky he loved them. If not, she would’ve gotten a glare so bad that if looks could kill, she would have already been dead. Alluka proceeded to drag him out of his room, but not before Killua grabbed his things, checking his phone one more time before going along with his sister’s idea.    
  
  


\----

And so, they arrived at school after getting some breakfast on the way. Killua threw away whatever trash was left in his car in a trash can in the hallway. Yeah, he could be lazy. But he wasn’t lazy enough to be one of those gays who had an extremely messy car. Could never. He adjusted his shoulder strap, now walking the route to his first block class. Maybe he could send a few messages to Greeny if he arrived early.    
  
Killua walked in, sitting down in his assigned seat and looking around.  _ ‘ No sign of Gon..maybe I was just lucky yesterday..I should’ve just walked with him to class. ‘ _ He sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. It was such a small gesture, but it meant so much to him. He felt a buzz in his pocket.   
  
**Greeny💚:** _ u in class yet? (๑´•.̫ • `๑) _

_ K💙: I actually just sat down.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ aw man, I just missed my chance to see you 👉👈 _

**Greeny💚:** _ haha jk….unless ?  _

_ K💙: pffft- don't be stupid. I bet you can't even make a guess at who I am.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ Maybe ur right- but if ur anything like me, u probably have a lot of blue on _ _ 👁️👁️ _ __

Killua looked down at himself. Blue sweater. Blue butterflies in his hair. He hated to admit it.

_ K💙: ..Maybe you're right. But I'm not going to tell you you are >:( _

**Greeny💚:** _ YEAH!!! Even I can have big brain moments 😌 _

_ K💙: surely, they're every blue moon. _

**Greeny💚:** _ I'm not that dumb (´;︵;`)..... _

**Greeny💚:** _..okay maybe I am but thats not the point :((((( _

_ K💙: mhmmmm _

**Greeny💚:** _ I know you have blue on! That's my first hint for today 😌 _

_ K💙: hint ? _

**Greeny💚:** _ Yeah! Hint! I know you asked to stay anon for a while but unfortunately I am very impatient and I cant do anything about it 👉👈 _

**Greeny💚:** _ Finding hints is okay though, right? It's just a hint! Not ur whole identity ;)))) _

_ K💙: mm. Yeah I guess that's fine. That seems like a fun game to play, but I get bored easily. _

_ … _

_ K💙: I'm getting a little impatient too…. _

Killua stared at his phone, surely this guy would be a good person, right ? He made him feel good. He was easy to talk to. It would be the same if they met, right ? They've only known each other for a day. But his attachment issues craved for more, especially if they were in the same school.

Greeny didn't reply as fast to that message. It was fine, it's a school day. Maybe he just got into his class and his teacher is super strict ?

Killua put away his phone, deciding to stare at the board instead. 

After a while, Gon entered the room rather stressfully. It seemed like he was distracted by something. The silver haired boy glanced at him, but ended up staring instead. He forgot about Gon. How could he ? He was his favorite person. His everything since 8th grade. Maybe he really was getting too comfortable with Greeny...But it's not like Gon liked him like that anyways. Or maybe..there was always the possibility that Gon was- No. He can't be. What a silly thought…

Gon pulled out his phone, his usual smile widening as he responded to some text.  _ ' what ??? '  _ Killua looked on, puzzled. Who was Gon talking to ? Who made Gon so happy that he smiled that way ? Jealousy quickly overrides his heart. He wished it was him he was talking to. 

Then he felt a buzz in his pocket once more. What a coincidence..he really needed to feel better. 

**Greeny💚:** _ Sorry I just got to my class :')  _

**Greeny💚:** _ I was walking with a couple friends while talking to you and they told me to be careful and put my phone away bc the last time I did that I ran into a wall LMAO… _

_ K💙: it's okay jsjajdjsndj _

Wow, talk about clumsy. It was cute, though. Killua smiled once more, typing with one hand and leaning onto the other comfortably.

**Greeny💚:** _ But I'm so happy u want to seeee meeee~ ❤️ u r so cute  _

_ K💙: huh _

_ K💙: shut up, I'm just curious. I bet you look like a frog. _

**Greeny💚:** _ omg thnx for the compliment I love frogs so much 😳😳😳😳 _

_ K💙: how could I see that coming…. _

**Greeny💚:** _ I'm just cute like that 😌💅 _

**Greeny💚:** _ But since I got a hint, let me give you one about me! U okay with that? _

_ K💙: Yeah, sure. _

**Greeny💚:** _ I have a bunch of freckles on my face!! U kno...bc I'm cute 😌 _

_ K💙: Really ? I mean ...that does sound cute… _

**Greeny💚:** _ Omg...omg….a compliment...I feel like my heart is pounding...uguu...😳😳😳 _

_ K💙: nevermind. I bet it looks like you have dirt on your face.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ Not true (´;︵;`) but I probably do have dirt on my face hehe  _

_ K💙: stupid. _

_ K💙: anyways, class is starting, don't go spacing out and stay dumb. _

**Greeny💚:** _ How did you know I space out in class? I could actually be a genius for all you knew ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ _

_ ' Shit- um. '  _

_ K💙: You just seemed like the type to space out.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ hmmmm :(.. _

**Greeny💚:** _ Unfortunately yeah ;(  _

_ K💙: exactly. _

_ K💙: I'll talk to you later, dumby _

**Green💚:** _ u forgot to leave me a heart after the dumby 😭💔 _

_ K💙: No I didn't. Bye. _

Killua blushed, hiding his face with his sleeve. Greeny plays too much. Why was he always so flirty ? He put his phone away, leaving a couple messages unopened. Mr.Wing had come into class and started to speak. Killua could hear Gon laugh before he saw him put his phone away right after feeling the last buzz from his phone.  _ ' I wish I could make him laugh… '  _

Negative thoughts aside, class was in session and so he continued with his school day. Talking to Greeny in-between classes and during lunch. It had become more and more enjoyable to talk with him. It made him feel like he was talking to a certain someone. It felt the same. Except there was no room for awkwardness. Just mindless chatter between two teenage boys.    
It was now PE, but luckily for Alluka’s hair clips, it was an easy day. Since Bisky had a sub, they were just lounging around their indoor gymnasium. Killua sat on the floor next to the outlet, having plugged his phone in to charge.    
That was when it happened.   
  
Gon approached Killua, seemingly repeating something that he said that Killua didn’t hear.    
“ Sorry, what ? “ The silver haired boy tried to keep calm.    
“ I really like the things on your hair ! It’s really cute. “ Gon smiled confidently. “ Ah- Um- Thank you. My twin sisters really wanted me to put them on so I just let them have at it. “ Killua looked away, trying his best to avoid eye contact.

“ hmmm ? “ Gon hummed, turning his head to the side like a confused dog. “ Killua has sisters ? That’s so sweet! Killua must be a good brother. “ He chuckled, hovering closer to said boy.    
Did he just say his name ? Twice ? Yeah, sure they’ve been in the same classes for a few years. But this is the first time he actually hears it coming out of his mouth outside of dreams. His speech pattern was so cute. He could help but smile sheepishly.    
“ Thanks. If they’re happy, I’m happy. “ He paused, now looking up at Gon. He couldn’t stop staring. It was like Gon was metal and he was the magnet. He looked so good today, too. He wore his usual green and orange jacket around his waist. A black tank covering his chest, his outfit completed with black sweatpants and green vans. Maybe it wasn’t one of his best outfits, but he sure as hell looked good anyways. It was a couple of seconds of just silence. Another stare off commencing. Killua admired his face, how golden and tan his skin was. Little brown freckles covering his T-zone. It just made him 100 times more attractive.    
  
Wait, freckles ? Killua’s eyes widened a bit, but before either Gon or Killua could speak. They were interrupted by someone yelling at them, or more just Gon.    
  
“ HEY ! Gon ! Come back here ! I need to kick your ass at Cornhole ! “ A tall man who looked way too old to be a high-school student yelled after them. A shorter blonde boy hitting him on his side. “ Dumbass, he’s talking to- you know. “ Kurapika whispered and sighed. “ Oh shit-- “ Leorio realized his mistake, now regretting it.    
“ Okay ! I’ll be right there. “ Gon laughed at the two before turning back to Killua. 

  
“ Um..Do you want to play ? “    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wittle cliffhanger..I actually struggled to write this chapter for some reason, but i hoped that it doesn't show ._.;;;  
> You can tell that I'm getting impatient and wanting them both to interact and find out each others identities but I am holding back rlly badly


	4. Playing x Cornhole x with the x homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just playing cornhole with the homies

“ Um..Do you want to play ? “    
  
“ Huh ? “ Killua looked surprised at the question, Gon hadn’t tried to interact with him much before. Interactions would frequently end there. Gon saying something friendly and KIllua being awkward. Then Gon would laugh and say goodbye. What was so different now ?

The more important question should be if he should say yes or no. Maybe he’s just being friendly again, asking not to be rude. But what if he really wanted to spend time with him ? Thoughts like these filled Killua’s brain to the brim, barely even being able to function. 

“ Y-Yeah, sure. “ He answered automatically, though his brain was still arguing with itself. Gon’s bright smile graced his features, a small chuckle coming from him. “ Cool ! Let’s go then ! “ The shorter boy extended his hand, which the taller one took.  _ It was so warm..So warm his hand burned.  _ Killua’s cheeks brightened, getting up from the floor with help from Gon.  _ ‘ I never want to let go. This is the best feeling ever. His hands are so rough yet soft at the same time. Holy shit. FUcK- ‘  _ Killua tried to let go, not wanting to make things awkward again. He was sure that it was so painfully obvious that he was in love with him, opening his mouth to apologize. However, the feeling of Gon’s hand never left his. As the green one started walking towards his friends without letting go, dragging Killua behind him. 

Killua felt like he was a kid again, being asked to play with Gon and his friends reminded him of a scene from a movie. Where a boy was alone in a playground and the main character would ask him to play and he’d be dragged to wherever they wanted.  _ ‘ I really hope that I’ll be lucky enough to be in Gon’s teen-coming of age movie ass life. Shit. ‘  _ Killua thought, staring at Gon’s hand and hoping that no one would notice how red his face was.    
  
“ Kurapika ! Leorio ! Killua said that he would play with us this round ! Of course, he’s on my team ! “ Gon looked back at Killua, the light of the room bouncing off his eyes, making them sparkle. “ Right ? Unless you want to be on Kurapika’s team.. “    
  
“ N-No ! I’ll be on your team- haha.. “ Killua answered without thinking,  _ He decided that it would be better to do that. It’d work better to not think things through with Gon.  _   
“ Great !! We get the Green bags and the other two get the yellow ones. Zushi’s gonna round up all our points. “ Gon exclaimed, grabbing both of the silver haired boy’s pale hands, which took said boy by surprise. “ Let’s make sure to win. “ The glint in his eyes turned into determination, his stare making contact with Killua’s ocean eyes. Though surprised, Killua knew by that look that Gon meant business. It made a fire light up in him as well, strangely. They both had to win.   
He nodded at Gon, his eyes furrowing as he agreed. “ Yeah. Gotcha. “ Gon smiled delightfully. Letting go of his hands and picking up a few stray bags.    
  
Leorio, Kurapika and Zushi were all having their own conversation while they had their little moment. They looked over a couple times. Like they were planning something. Leorio was the first to break the silence. “ Great you could come out of your shell and join us, frosty ! I’m Leorio- “ He then patted Kurapika’s back, “ This is Pika ! “ Said boy looked at him, annoyed. “ Its Kurapika. “ He sighed, getting closer to Killua. “ We’ve actually been meaning to speak with you more. But we never got the chance to, I’m glad Gon could bring you over here, Killua. “ Kurapika smiled gently, almost motherly like. Those words shocked Killua to his core, they wanted to talk to him ? Be friends with him ??    
  
“ Oh, uh, Thanks. I didn’t really expect other people to want to talk to me in the first place. “ Killua mistakenly let those words slip out, his eyes widened as he looked away. “ B-But yeah, um, thanks for inviting me to play. I was pretty bored just sitting there doing nothing. So I guess this game could be entertaining. “ He tried to sound nonchalant yet failed. Kurapika chuckled, “ I sure hope it’s entertaining. This game is actually pretty stupid, we’re just playing because we found it in the storage closet. Plus, the sub closed off the bleachers. If they were open we’d have a difficult time getting Gon from under there. He says it’s “ fun “. I’m not so sure why being in an area full of dust and trash is fun to him, but that’s Gon for you. “ Kurapika sounded like a parent talking about their child. It was clear that they had a close relationship.    
  
“ Well, I don’t see why it’s weird, it’s fun to go to places you’re not supposed to go to. The human mind works in mysterious ways, right ? “ Killua replied as he eyed the bleachers, he feels as if he’s heard this somewhere before..   
  
“ Indeed. But it’s really not worth the trouble when you’re met with consequences. Bisky almost found out yesterday because Leorio tripped while getting out of the bleachers. That was really close.  _ And unnecessary might I add.  _ “ Kurapika said the last part a bit loudly, making sure Leorio could hear him. “ HEY ! It’s not my fault that I tripped ! There was something on the floor ! It was sticky too. It even left a white mark on the bottom of my shoe ! “ Boot-leg Mr.Krabs shouted back, waving his arm and sulking.    
“ That sounds disgusting. You didn’t have to describe it, old man. “ Killua frowned, accidentally getting too comfortable and teasing him.    
“ Listen here, punk !!! I’m not old !!! “ Leorio rose up from his shame, now looking at Killua, angry.    
  
“ Well, it’s not my fault you already have stubble and a weird neck beard, it makes you look like an incel. How even old are you ? “ Killua struck back, you could faintly hear Gon laughing at his remark. Having finished gathering up their bags.  _ Maybe _ Killua was a little proud of that one. 

  
“ I’m 19, you brat ! “    
  
“ Then shouldn’t you have already graduated ? That’s kind of sad. “ Killua faked a sad frown before letting it turn into a mischievous smirk. But you could tell that he was only joking.    
  
“ That’s it ! I’m gonna beat your ass this round ! You AND Gon are going to pay ! “ Leorio stood tall, though he was only a bit taller than Killua. Resolve had taken over his eyes as well. Kurapika could only laugh quietly as he enjoyed the show. Zushi keeping to himself, smiling worriedly. “ Let’s start then, shall we ? I’m afraid that I won’t go easy on you both as well. For Leorio’s sake. “ Kurapika then waltzed over to Leorio, they seemed to look good together. Leorio protested at Pika’s remark, embarrassed.    
Gon looked over to Killua, tapping his shoulder. Killua turned towards him, the green one making eye contact with blue spheres once more. Like he was relaying a message with those hazel eyes. The silver haired one understood, nodding once more and smiling wide. He admitted that he was actually really excited for this. Gon’s cheeks darkened a bit as he smiled back, handing him a green bag. “ Let’s do this ! “ They both said in unison, then turning to their competitors. Letting them have the first throw.    
  
  


\-----

Half an hour later, after lots of laughing, groaning, high-fives and sulking; Killua and Gon had ensured their victory. Giving each-other another high-five. “ We did it! Couldn’t have done it without you, Killu ! “ Gon said, panting a bit since he jumped around a little too much after winning. He couldn’t control himself after all. Killua faked a cringe, smiling afterwards. “ Ew, that’s what my family calls me. Try again, Gon. “    
  
“ hmmmm Kill ? Sounds mysterious. “    
  
“ My brother calls me that. “   
  
“ llua ? “    
  
“ That sounds stupid. “   
  
“ Ki ? “   
  
“ huh ? “   
  
“ What about Kiki !!! “ Gon smiled big, grabbing his cheeks.   
  
“ Oh my god- No, not for as long as I live. “ Killua blushed, looking away and crossing his arms.   
  
“ Come on !! It sounds so cute. Kiki ! Kiki ! Kiki ! Kiki’s delivery service !! “ Gon suddenly shouted, imagining a red boy atop Killua's head. So cute.   
  
“ That’s even more embarrassing ! What if other people look at me weird ? “    
  
“ They won’t !! Pwease ? I pwomise, Kiki !!! “ Gon chuckled, looking up at Killua with his big ol’ eyes.    
  
And with that he couldn’t say no, even if his life depended on it. “ ..OKAY. Fine. You can call me Kiki. But only you can call me that, I don’t want it spreading around. “   
“ Aw, why’s that Kiki ? “ Kurapika suddenly joined in their conversation, a mischievous smile on his face.    
“ NO ! Not you too !  _ Please _ have mercy. “ Killua covered his face with his hands. Gon blushed as his smile started to hurt his face from how long he’d been doing it.   
  
“ Why can’t we all say it ? Aren’t we friends ? “ Kurapika giggled.   
  
“ N-No ! I mean- Yeah ! BUT NO YOU CAN’T SAY IT ! Gon has special privileges ! “ Killua’s voice came out muffled from his sleeves.   
  
“ YEAH ! I’m special boy ! I get Kiki rights ! “ Gon cheered, his hands reaching for the sky in celebration. “ That’s so lame, Kiki-- “ Leorio started,

“ Shut up, old man. “   
  
“ Listen here you punk-- “ Leorio lunged at him as the others laughed.   
  
  


\----

Another good day. An even better one. The BEST day of his life. Killua fell face first on his bed, a smile permanently stamped on his face. Gon. Gon was his friend. He had friends now. He couldn’t believe it. Kurapika...Leorio..Gon..Gon held his hand on purpose today. His heart swelled. How painfully in love he was. His thoughts were interrupted by a notification buzz from his phone.   
  


**Greeny💚:** _ Hey babe 🥴🥴🥴 _

**Greeny💚:** _ How was school today!? I had lots of fun!! Sorry, I didn't have time to text you. _

This guy. Killua scoffed at the comment and replied without acknowledging it.

_ K💙: It was good. A lot of stuff happened. _

**Greeny💚:** _ care to tell me? I wanna know!! _

_ K💙: oh, okay well um _

_ K💙: my crush actually started talking to me. I really thought I was invisible to him. But he came up to me and went like, " hey u wanna play with me ?? " Like a little kid. I can't really say no to him, so I said yes, and then we played around throwing bean bags and shit with his friends. And we were all having fun and shit and then a the end they were teasing me with an embarrassing nickname and fuck, they were like " what ? Aren't we your friends ? " I was like ????????? What the fuck ? I have friends ? Im not a loner anymore ???? Holy shit _

It took a while for Greeny to reply, maybe he rambled a bit too much ? Was he busy ? Killua was typing up an apology before he realized Greeny replied.

**Greeny💚:** _ I'm so fucking happy for you!!!! That sounds so cool, holy shit. I really hope you guys keep being friends _

**Greeny💚:** _ And maybe...more than friends 👀👀👀 _

_ K💙: NONAJSNAJSNAJDBA  _

_ K💙: please, promptly shut your mouth. I do not wish to smell the shit coming from it. _

**Greeny 💚:** _ Hey!!! My breath doesn't stink (´;︵;`) _

**Greeny💚:** _ Seriously, I hope you hit it off tho, I think you deserve it. _

_ K💙: Haha.. Thanks _

_ K💙: To be honest, I really don't think I do.  _

Killua let the words slip out, typing his thoughts out and sending it without thought. As if he did read through them, he would simply erase it and his thoughts would never be heard.

**Greeny💚:** _ But why..? _

_ K💙: um _

_ K💙: I just don't think I deserve anything good, really. _

_ K💙: like I've stayed quiet for most of my life for that reason. I didn't have any friends because my brother kept scaring people off because " friends are distracting. "  _

_ K💙: but maybe people are better off without me ? Like I don't want to drag anyone down to the hellhole that is my life. But I do want to make other happy. That's the only thing really going for me ? _

**Greeny💚:** _ That can't be true. I mean, I'm talking to you aren't I? Even if it is through the phone, for as little as I've known you, you've been so sweet and funny. You're really fun to talk to and I want you to know that. Even if you mind tells you the opposite things, I'll always be here to let you know what's real. _

_ K💙: ..really ..?  _

**Greeny💚:** _ Yes, really. I don't think I'll ever stop talking to you, I can even call you my best friend! No one's ever messed around with me like you have, it's like you really understand me. _

_ K💙: … _

_ K💙: that makes me really happy. Thank you so much. _

_ K💙: You're my best friend too. The first friend I've ever had.  _

**Greeny💚:** _ I'm here for you whenever you need me and if something's bothering you, you can tell me! It'll be okay, alright ? Believe me. _

_ K💙: okay  _

_ K💙: I'll believe you _

**Greeny 💚:** _I believe in you. I'm so proud of you for today._

_ K💙: thank you so much _

_ Killua would never admit it to anyone. It was embarrassing. _

_ But he was crying. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again !!! I took a day break bc i hit writers block and i didn't know how to continue or write this chapter out, but i managed :') Thank you guys for the comments and kudos, it really helps me go through with writing. Please leave a comment !!! i really want to hear what you guys think and stuff 👉👈
> 
> PLS TELL ME U GET THE KIKI JOKE...i am in love with that fic
> 
> also, i decided that after the next chapter, greeny and k will meet ;)) Look out for it and stick around !!


	5. What x The Green Boy x Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's POV !! 
> 
> I am very sorry if it seems kind of ooc, I'm more used to writing in Killua's POV :((((
> 
> Gon gets ready for the day and has a little encounter !

It was morning when Gon finally awoke, a bit grumpy as he had to help with Aunt Mito's cafe today, it was extremely early. The young man rubbed his eyes, trying to completely wake up. No matter how early he goes to sleep or how late he wakes up, he still feels extremely tired every morning. Gon made his way to the bathroom in the hallway, brushing his teeth and hair, using the bathroom, showering. A good shower always woke him up. And so he was ready to conquer the world. But first, he grabbed his phone.

**Greeny💚:** _ Morning babeeyyy 😘 _

**Greeny💚:** _ How'd you sleep ? _

Gon laughed, finding his own teasing hilarious.  _ ' I can imagine it now, he's totally gonna protest '  _ the boy found it cute whenever he said embarrassing things to K. He always acted so flustered, it reminded him of someone he knew. Well-

Knew wasn't a good way to explain it. He only just started talking to him, even if he did have a crush on him since last year.

Gon then texted his other two friends. 

**Froggo boyo:** _ Good morning guys!! How are you ??? _

**Moomin momma:** _I'm doing quite well,_ _Gon. Just having breakfast before getting ready. You're up early._

**Froggo boyo:** _ Yeah..I gotta clean the cafe again and stuff- Hopefully I don't get again, it almost took me a full two hours to clean last time…….. _

**Moomin momma:** _ You were also late. _

**Froggo boyo:** _ Not very epic :( _

**Moomin momma:** _ I'll leave you be then, Gon. I don't want to be the reason why you're procrastinating again. _

**Froggo boyo:** _ kay!! I wuv u :'))) _

**Froggo boyo:** _ and you too leorio!! _

**Moomin momma:** _ Love you too, See you soon. _

Gon quickly logged off, changing into a white tank and sweatpants with the green jacket he always wore. No time for fashion. Then he got to work as he began sweeping and mopping the floor. Making Mito some breakfast in bed before heading out on his bike to school. What a good morning !    
  


He felt a buzz in his jacket pocket.

_ Today, at 7:30 am. _

_ K💙: Stop being stupid. _

_ K💙: anyways, good morning. _

_ K💙: I slept okay ? I'm not so sure about waking up, though. Did you really have to keep me up until 2 am ? It's your fault if I fall asleep in class. _

_ Today, at 7:45 am. _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ I am so going to be late I just woke up LMAOOOOOO _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ I LOVE YOU TOO SON AJSJAHAHDHA 😭😭😭💖💖 _

**Moomin momma:** _ Incompetent as always, Leorio. _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ Shut up pika!! I need my beauty sleep! Plus my very smart brain will fail to function if I don't sleep well enough _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ I need to ace the test we have today 😌💅✨ _

**Moomin momma:** _ Did you even study?  _

**Dr.Sexc:** _MAYBE I DID…maybe I didn't 🤪_

**Moomin momma:** _ leorio please it's not quirky girl hours yet-  _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ idk maybe I'm gonna act up 🤪🤪🤪 _

**Moomin momma:** _ Blocked. _

_ \---- _

Gon slowly made it to a halt, parking his bike in one of the racks the school provided and locking it up in place. Though this was a school full of rich people, it didn't mean there wasn't the chance of robbery.  _ ' Whoever touches my bike is gonna get their world rocked..by me >:((( !!!!! Heehee '  _ he laughed at his own thoughts, adjusting his bag's straps. His feet moving fast towards the spot that he and his friends would always meet at. Kurapika was probably already there.

Gon walked through the student parking lot, replying to some texts while doing so. Hazel eyes glancing up a couple times, searching for a certain someone. Killua did say he drove to school, right ?

That was when a black bmw pulled up as Gon's eyes searched for the last time. He could see white fluff from the window. A big smile spread across his face as Killua and two other girls came out of the vehicle. Maybe they were the sisters Killua was talking about ? He approached them, waving to get their attention.

" Alright, Brother ! I'll see you after school. " Alluka exclaimed, once again matching with Nanika who let out a small, " Aye. " Before walking off alongside her sister.

" Mhm, be careful. Find me at lunch if you need anything. " Killua replied, reaching for his bag and iced coffee. Alluka didn't fail to notice Gon getting close, silently whispering something to Nanika as they left. " look ! That's the boy Brother has a crush on ! I think he was serious about talking to him yesterday ! I couldn't believe it !!! " The girl was happy that things were starting to look up for their brother, Nanika nodded and smiled as she looked at Gon. " Can't blame Alluka. " 

" Right ? " She replied, giggling. Now away from the parking lot.

Gon finally made it to Killua, who looked surprised to see him there. " Hey, Killua !! How's your morning been ? " He asked cheerfully.

" Um, I-It was fine. I went to sleep a bit late so I'm still tired. " Killua was nervous, the hand carrying his coffee slightly covering his face. As if he were hiding something from Gon. But he could see it. Killua was blushing and it reached all the way to his ears.

Gon smiled,  _ ' God...has he always been this cute ? I really really want to hold his hand. He looks so good today, too !! He looks super comfortable, I'm happy. '  _ Gon looked at him up and down, unconsciously checking him out. Killua wore a dark blue turtleneck with a white graphic-tee half tucked into mom-jeans and tied together with dark purple converses. He really admired how much passion Killua had for clothes, It's always so exciting to see what he wears next. This outfit in particular really fit him. 

" Gon ? " Killua broke his train of thought, his face a little shocked at him spacing out just then. 

" Oh- oops ! I'm sorry- " Gon scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks dusted with red. He couldn't help but stare at Killua, the boy was so pretty. It felt like he was looking at the moon. 

" It's okay. But, what brings you here ? Do you drive to school ? " 

" No, I don't. I ride my bike here ! I was just passing by the parking lot on the way to the spot I'm always at. " He lied, " you want to come with ? " Gon offered, his cheeks still flushed as he looked at Killua.

" Um.. Sure. Yeah, I'll come. " Killua looked to the side.

" Great ! Just follow me ! " Gon instinctively grabbed his hand, pulling Killua to whichever direction he walked in. He could feel Killua's hand hesitantly grip his own, it was slightly shaking. Maybe it was because of the coffee ? 

" Leorio and Kurapika are probably already there ! “   
  
“ Okay. “    
  
Silence.    
  
It was a comfortable silence, though. For Gon anyways. He really liked getting away with holding Killua’s hand. He knew that he was too friendly to begin with so people would just let him do things like this. It had his perks.    
  
“ Hey, Killua. “    
  
“ Yes ? “   
  
“ I was thinking..Do you want to hang out this weekend ? We were planning to do something anyways and I wanted you to come ! “ Gon looked back at Killua, his cheeks still flushed. His smile became fond.   
  
“ Really ? um-- Yeah, s-sure, I’ll come. Where are we going ? “ Killua accepted, glancing at gon and looking down at the floor afterwards. Killua was so cute when he was embarrassed. Actually, he’s just gorgeous all the time. Gon was sure of it.   
  
“ Cool ! We can tell them when we get there and then I can add you to a group chat we have ! “   
  
“ Okay.. “ Gon couldn’t see it, but Killua smiled softly, staring at his shoes as they walked.    
  
It wasn’t too long until they got there, Gon happily greeting Leorio and Kurapika while Killua followed him close behind, giving them a simple “ Hey. “    
This was only the start of a blooming friendship. Gon turned to Killua, his smile bright as ever, when was he not smiling ? 

  
_ ‘ Killua… ‘  _ he thought,  _ ‘ I really hope I can make you happy and I really hope that...I can watch you smile too. ‘  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter was too short ewdhjhfgkjf but next chapter is THE chapter !!! So pls stick around for it :")
> 
> Please leave a comment, kudos or bookmark !! It really helps me with motivation for this fic !! i wuv u


	6. Out x And x About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets up with friends !
> 
> I'm sorry but no identity reveal this chapter :(( I had to split the chapter in two bc the beginning was getting too long and i didn't want to have it be awkwardly drawn out, but the next chapter will be special for sure !!!!  
> EDIT: I made a liddol mistake but I fixed it 👉👈

_The low hum of the air conditioner filled his ears, sapphire eyes fluttered open to find that they were looking at a foreign ceiling. His pillow was firm and the blankets weren't as soft as the ones he had in his own room. ' Where am i…? ' Killua thought, shifting around the bed. But he couldn't move, something was weighing him down, not allowing him to move. ' What the— ? " The young man looked beside him to find another person beside him, a toned arm wrapping around his chest._

_" Gon ? " He whispered out into the air. His cheeks lit up as he looked down at the shorter boy. Was he sleeping ? And why did he have no shirt on ?!? He failed to notice that he, himself, had no shirt..or clothes on. At all._

_' What the fuck is happening ??? What ???? I don't remember booking a hotel. I don't remember how this even HAPPENED. Shit. Shit. Did I— '_

_" Killuuaa… You're moving around too much.. " Gon whined, bringing him closer. Wow. His arms looked pretty strong. Killua stared at the definition of his muscles. His broad shoulders. The faint freckles that covered his body. He was so perfect. Gon was perfect._

_" Sorry.. " Killua replied softly, laying back down and hesitantly cupping his cheek. Gon opened his eyes a bit, the sunlight hitting them made them look like honey. Gorgeous.._

_The green one smiled, looking at Killua with admiration and love. The silver headed boy melted on the spot, his eyes widening. " What is it..? " Gon asked quietly, only above a whisper._

_" You.. You're so beautiful.. "_

_Gon chuckled, " I'm beautiful ? Have you ever looked at yourself..? " He brought himself closer to Killua, gazing right into his eyes. " Everything about you glows. It's so gorgeous.. "_

_" No.. " the boy looked away, his face a red mess and his eyebrows furrowed. " My skin is so patchy and pale..and my hair is always a mess… " Killua pointed out his flaws, " But ..you...Everything about you radiates warmth..like the sun soaks into your skin..and the light in your eyes come from inside of them and not from the surface ... You're like the sun... "_

_" And you're like the moon. "_ _  
_ _Killua was taken aback by these words, the moon ? Was Gon his sun and in return, he was Gon’s moon ?_ _  
_ _  
_ _“ But unlike the sun and the moon..we’ll always be together as one. A never ending eclipse. “ Gon continued, their foreheads touching, and his gaze becoming stronger. Killua took it to himself to close the gap, their lips softly intertwined. It was sweet. Full of emotion and most of all, full of love. They very slowly separated, gazing into each other’s eyes and basking in their combined body heat._ _  
_ _  
_ _“ Killua.. “ Gon broke the silence as he usually would, counting each of Killua’s thick white eyelashes._ _  
_ _  
_ _“ Yes…? “_ _  
_ _  
_ _“ I lo v e.. “_ _  
_

_\----_

Killua abruptly awoke from his slumber, sitting up slowly and looking around. He was in his own room. His own bed. No clothes in sight though, he really was that lazy after taking a shower. Then looking to his side.   
There was no sign of the green boy to be found.   
  
The silver haired boy sighed, covering his hands with his palms. A silent sob forming in his throat. “ Gon….Gon….. “ He whispered to no one but himself. “ Why do my dreams have to torture me like this….? “ the boy whipped the tears running down his cheeks, looking to the side. _‘ Am i worthy of even being beautiful to him..? ‘_ Killua left that thought unspoken. He sighed, throwing off his blankets and getting up from bed. It was cold. Soon enough he would be dressed casually, Wearing his favorite turtleneck and white shirt over it with khaki slacks. Good enough. Killua checked the time, “ 11:45..I’m supposed to be out the door at 12.. “   
  
Right. He had a day planned out with the man of his dreams. And two other people.   
  


“ Too wrapped up in my emotional bullshit to remember what I was getting ready for… “ Killua sat down at his desk, looking for his concealer to cover up the redness of his eyes and dark circles. Maybe he could even add the slightest but of eyeliner and mascara. Then it could be possible that he looked attractive. “ Alright, that took long enough. “ Though he didn’t really know who he was today, it was fine. Maybe he’d find out later on. This was a recurring routine. He would dress how he felt and he would get a sense of self based on that. But if the fit wasn’t really anything specific, there was no telling what he felt like that day. Killua laughed, _‘ It’s the un-diagnosed bpd bc your parents believe that you’re so perfect bc if you aren’t you’re worthless, for me. ‘_ _  
_ Maybe he shouldn’t go out today.   
He could just text Gon and say he isn’t feeling well. It wasn’t a lie, he wasn’t feeling good in the mental health department. But seeing Gon could potentially help him wonders, or just make him feel the worst.   
Killua was playing a dangerous game with himself. 

And with that, he checked his phone.   
  
_Today, at 9:30 a.m._ _  
  
_

**_The Four (4) Musketeers!!!!_ **

**Froggo boyo:** _Good morning guys!!! I hope u have a good morning and slept well 🥺👉👈_

**Froggo boyo:** _Im so excited!!! This is gonna be so fun!!! I can't believe we're going to the aquarium. I haven't gone there at all !!!!😔😔😔_

_Today, at 10:56 a.m._

**Moomin momma:** _Good morning, Gon. Thank you, my morning has gone well. Though, my crippling insomnia can't say if I slept well or not._

**Froggo boyo:** _Kurapika :((..._

**Froggo boyo:** _Did you try taking melatonin like how I asked you?_

**Moomin momma:** _I did not._

**Froggo boyo:** _Kurapika >:(((((( _

**Dr.Sexc:** _PIKA!!! WHY ARE U SO STUBBORN PLEASE GO TAKE A NAP_

**Moomin momma:** _You know damn well that I won't. I'm drinking coffee as we speak. A good sleep schedule is for losers._

**Dr.Sexc:** _I am beginning you please pika go take a nap before we go out today I will literally pay for anything you want please you stupid idiot_

**Moomin momma:** _I was insulted, so therefore I refuse your offer._

**Dr.Sexc:** _ARE YOU KIDDING ME I ALWAYS TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT YU CALL ME MEAN NAMES ALL THE TIME THATS NOT FAIR AAAAA_

**Froggo boyo:** _It's okay, Leorio. Kurapika will sleep eventually and you know it :(_

**Moomin momma:** _Thank you for believing in me so much, Gon._

**Dr.Sexc:** _This is denial at it's finest and you know that_

Seems like their conversation was...Lively. Killua switches to his messenger app. 

**_Greeny💚_ **

_Today, at 9:32 a.m._

**_Good morning!! Rise and shine babe I'm making you pancakes 😳😳😳😳_ **

**_Just kidding!! Unless …?_ **

_No.❤️_

_Chocolate pancakes sound good though. Actually, maybe some chocolate belgian waffles are nice ?_

_Please I am begging._

**_Oh~! Good morning sleepy head!!!!! I can make those 😌💅✨ maybe…._ **

**_But you'd have to give me a kiss first!_ **

_🤢_

_I just threw up a little. Nevermind._

**_Hey- what!????!!?!! 😭😭😭_ **

**_My mouth is clean and soft and you would be HONORED to get a kiss from me you little bastard_ **

_Who said I was little ?_

_In my opinion, I'm p big ngl_

**_Big pp energy_ **

**_NEVERMIND THAT YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD_ **

_Technically, yes, I am a bastard, I don't see my father as my actual father anymore_

**_Ssshhhhhhhhhhh_ **

**_No depression rn just sillies :( you're not a bastard :(_ **

_I know sorry I was joking ajjdsjjd_

**_It's okay, K I love u_ **

**_even if you are a bastard_ **

_Yeah, I'm a big bastard._

**_OKAY, BYE_ **

_NO COME BACK_

_YOU'RE JUST MAD BC YOU HAVE A SMALL PENIS_

Killua laughed to himself, he was genuinely joking. Not really sure if he actually was big or not but he didn't really care about that stuff anyways. The thought low-key disgusted him, which made him shut off his phone. _' I guess this look isn't that bad. It's fine. '_ He looked at his phone once more to check for the time. 11:56.

Shit.

He opened his phone once more.

**_The Four (4) Musketeers!!!!_ **

**_Killua:_ ** _Hey guys. I'm sorry, I might be late, I accidentally slept in but I'm getting ready to leave right now. Where are we meeting again..?_

**Froggo boyo:** _it's okay killua!! Don't worry about it you can take your time_

**Froggo boyo:** _We're meeting at the Burger Queen! Since then we can eat before going into the aquarium 😌_

**Killua:** _oh, okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay ?_

**Froggo boyo:** _Mhm ❤️ Kurapika is already here and already taking his order but Leorio isn't. So you guys might both come at the same time!_

**Killua:** _Okay I'm glad that I won't be the only mess in here._

**Dr.Sexc:** _WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MESS???_

**Killua:** _Why do you respond only when I insult you ?? Like are you a masochist ?? Like ur trying to pick a fight so I can win it ???_

**Dr.Sexc:** _No I am NOT a masochist, alright? AND I JUST SO HAPPENED TO HAVE GONE INTO THE GC WHEN YOU SAID THAT_

**Killua:** _Stop texting you're supposed to be driving._

**Dr.Sexc:** _ARENT YIU SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE SAME RHING?????_

**Killua:** _Yeah but it's only okay if I do it bc idc about being alive_

**Froggo boyo:** _Killua :(( be careful on the road.._

**Dr.Sexc:** _JOKES ON U I FEEL THE SAME WAY_

**Killua:** _it's the mental illness for me_

**Froggo boyo:** _:(((......._

**Froggo boyo:** _I can admit that maybe I do feel the same but on my bike I sometimes go on a really steep hill/ road and I just ride it down the fast I can you know_

**Killua:** _So there's a chance you can just u know...not be alive ?_

**Froggo boyo:** _the adrenaline is so good I can't help myself 👉👈_

**Dr.Sexc:** _GON...PLS…._

**Froggo boyo:** _I AM TELLING NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH…_

**Killua:** _Yeah I understand, I drove back home once at 100 mph bc I rlly wanted the world to test me that day._

**Dr.Sexc:** _NOT YOU TOO ???_

**Killua:** _Anyways, you guys are my reason not to die rn so I'm going to stop texting and get in my car. See you guys soon._

**Froggo boyo:** _Bye killua!! ❤️_

**Dr.Sexc:** _Be safe, punk 😡_

**Killua:** _Okay dad_

Killua forced his phone into his pocket, ignoring the angry notifications. He needed to stop procrastinating and actually get into his car. And so he left his room, quietly opening the door to Alluka and Nanika’s room to see if they were alright. As he expected, they were both still asleep. Killua sighed, a small smile making its way up his face. Then he calmly closed the door and headed out for the garage. Getting in his car and making his way out to meet his..friends.  
  
\---

KIllua pulled up to the Burger Queen, accidentally slamming the door too hard once he got out of his car as his hands shook gently. God was he nervous. This was his first time doing something out of school _alone._ The only times he really went out with anyone was to accompany Alluka and Nanika to the mall with their friends or something. BUt this time he was alone, and with _GON_ of all people. Though, of course, Kurapika and Leorio were going to be there, but it didn't make much of a difference for him. He just had a very intimate dream about him, there was no way he couldn’t be nervous. Killua let out a shaky breath, walking into the fast food building.   
  
The silver haired man looked around, soon spotting the green boy and the blonde one at a booth. Kurapika eyed the entrance, hoping it was one of the two people they were waiting on. Gon seemed to notice too, brightening up just seeing him walk in. “ Killua ! “ he almost shouted, attracting the eyes of the other customers. Killua’s cheeks became flushed, walking towards the booth. “ Don’t just shout like that, it’s embarrassing. “ he looked away, getting ready to sit down before Gon stopped him with a bone-crushing hug. Killua let out a little grunt, his eyes widening at the sudden touch. “ Heehee, Sorry- “ Gon smiled up at him, “ I was waiting for you to get here to order. “ Killua looked back at him, which seemed to be a mistake since he immediately looked away. _‘ HE’S SO FUCKIGN CLOSE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ‘_ He sighed, patting him on the back nonchalantly. “ You didn’t have to wait for me. “ 

Kurapika chuckled, seeing the two being so friendly made him happy. “ That’s just how Gon is, we should’ve probably waited for everyone to get here anyways..Buuuut, I’m a bit impatient. So I apologize for going ahead of you. “   
  
“ Ah, no. It’s okay, Kurapika, really-- “ Killua looked down, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. Why were they being so nice ? Gon pulled away and grabbed his hand. “ But since you’re here it’s finally time to get some food..I’m really hungry.. “ The green boy sulked, “ Leorio’s in the bathroom and he’s taking too long to come back. So let’s just go first ! “ He once again dragged Killua behind him, but this time to the cash register. 

After settling and eating together, the gang stood outside the building. “ So, “ Leorio started, “ Since we have two cars, we should split up into two and meet back up at the aquarium. “ Kurapika nodded, looking at Leorio as if they were onto something yet again. “ I’ll be going with Leorio in his van. So Gon should go with Killua. “ the blonde spoke, smiling gently. Gon threw up his hands, “ Okay !! “ Killua’s face remained unchanged, but internally he was screaming his lungs out. “ Alright, Gon. Let’s go. “ The silver haired boy signaled back to his car, unlocking it with his key remote.   
  


“ ‘Kay ! See you guys !! “ Gon waved at their friends and made his way to said car, getting in the passenger seat. Killua followed him, getting into the driver’s seat and starting up the car. “ Um- “ Killua stuttered, regaining composure afterwards, giving Gon his phone. “ Can you look up the address ? I haven’t gone to the aquarium since I was little, so I don’t really remember where it is.. “ he stared at the steering wheel, gripping onto it. Now he was ACTUALLY alone with the man of his dreams. 

Gon seemed to squirm in his seat a bit, bobbing his leg up and down. “ Mhm ! Don’t worry. I haven’t even gone to the Aquarium at all !! I’m really excited actually ! “ he giggled, searching for the gps and looking up the address they needed. “ Wow, really ? I-I “ Killua stumbled on his words, “ I’m glad that we’re going together, then. It’ll be a new-ish experience for the both of us.. “ Killua smiled softly, still not looking at the green boy. Gon giggled once more, but it had less energy as he looked at Killua more fondly. “ Yeah..I guess you’re right. I’m happy too ! “ He then placed the phone into a little caddy Killua had attached to the ac vents.   
  
Soon, they took off, Killua backing out of the parking lot as he tried very hard not to think how close he had to lean into Gon. Once they were on the road, their conversation died off into a strangely comfortable silence. Gon gently tapped on the side of the door as he looked out the window, a resting smile on his lips. Killua glanced at him every once in a while; hoping that he wouldn’t get caught admiring him. “ Killua.. “ Gon spoke softly, his gaze still on the window. Said boy flinched a little, his eyes now glued on the road. “ Yes, Gon..? “   
  
“ You can think that I’m weird after I tell you this, I wouldn’t blame you. “ Gon chuckled, “ But I just have to say it, it won’t get off my mind if I don't. “   
  
“ That’s okay. You can tell me whatever you want..I’ll listen. “ Killua admitted.   
  
Gon’s smile widened, his cheeks flushing a bit, but Killua couldn’t see that. “ I feel really...calm around you. Well, I wouldn’t say calm, actually. Comfortable ? Yeah, that’s the word. “ He chuckled, it seemed like he was just laughing to ward off being nervous. “ I feel like we’ve known each other for a long time. Even before I came here, weirdly. “   
Killua wasn’t sure how to respond, he was surprised for sure.   
“ I’m sorry, I know it’s kind of weird. “ Gon scratched the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed.   
  
“ N-No, it’s okay. “ Killua replied quickly. “ It’s not weird. I um..I think I feel the same way. I’m not sure why though. “ He lied, he did know why. Killua loved Gon with all his heart and just being next to him was enough to make him happy.   
“ Really ?!?! That makes me so happy !!!! “ Gon exclaimed, a big smile on his face as he stared holes into the other boy. “ I thought I was just being weird, hehe. “   
  
“ As I said, It’s not weird. “ Killua repeated a bit awkwardly, he wasn’t sure what else to say, he couldn’t just say what was on his mind like Gon could. It would all end right there if he did.   
  
“ Sorry, Sorry. “ Gon leaned back, relaxing as he looked back at the window.   
  
“ We should be there in a few minutes.. “   
  
“ Alrighty.. “ Gon’s smile softened as he looked at the reflection of Killua looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo !! Sorry for the cut again, but Do u guys like the new layout for Greeny and K's messages ? I feel like it's easier to type out and read.  
> Im also sorry that I took a but longer to update, life got in the way and i kept getting unmotivated :(((


	7. It x Was x Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very overdue chapter. IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG AAA  
> In which the main four go to the aquarium, and Gon finds out some important information.

Gon was jumpy, he was really in the aquarium for the first time !!!! “ Oh my god oh my god I want to see the turtles…...Do they have turtles ? THEY SHOULD !!! AAAA !! “ He squealed, tripping over nothing for the third time. “ oof- ahaha.. “    
Killua sighed, facepalming, “ Gon. Be careful would you ? “ Yeah, he was excited too, but not enough to be frothing at the mouth like Gon was. 

“ I’m sowwy ~ “ Gon smiled wide, holding onto his own face.    
  
“ After all the walking around, we could check out the cafe they have. I saw it in the brochure they gave us when we walked in. “ Kurapika said as he showed them the page the cafe was featured in. “ This is new, they didn’t have one whenever we went last year. “ Leorio stated as he squinted at the image.    
“ It looks so cute !!! The chairs…..the chairs are animal-themed…. “ Gon said dramatically, spotting a jellyfish looking seat. It was most likely for children to enjoy, while the adults had seashell booths. Gon ignored them on purpose.    
“ Then let’s start looking, I think they do mention a sea turtle exhibit. “ Killua pointed out while looking at his own brochure, looking over the cafe’s item of the day. Chocolate pie huh…?    
“ Really ?!? Let’s go there first !!! “ Gon started walking, still having no knowledge of where it was.    
  
“ It’s the other way. “    
“ I knew that !!! “ He didn’t.   
  
The others laughed to themselves, enjoying the energy of the aquarium and striking up a friendly chat while Gon led the way to the turtles.    


_ \--- _   


After watching Gon drool over sea turtles, the group stopped at each different animal, admiring them and listening to the staff talking about each of them. It was hard for Killua to contain himself, he couldn’t be too exciting like Gon, it would be too embarrassing. 

Though he really wished he could. He wished he were as shameless as he was when he was 12, damn, he really wouldn’t have held back then. But shame is a landfill emotion and the people starting to stare at him whenever he was too interested in something, really made him more reserved. That was until they reached the jellyfish, Killua couldn’t help but be in awe, they were so..beautiful ??? And cute ? Moon jellyfish were definitely his favorite, they were small and cute. As well as how most were transparent, or white. It really made them live up to their name. “ wow.. “ he muttered under his breath. The area was dark, the glowing jellyfish replacing the usually bright light bulbs. It only made the experience more ethereal.    
  
Kurapika and Leorio were off looking at the next area, having already had their fill of the Jellyfish. Plus Kurapika wanted to see if there were any...blob fish…? As if. But it sounded funny.   
Gon made his way next to Killua, noticing that he had been staring at the specific jellies for a while. “ Ooh..! These are really cute. “ He whispered since the area was relatively quiet except for the staff speaking. Killua flinched, whipping his head towards Gon, his cheeks felt warmer. “ Ah, yeah. They are.. “ He whispered back, his gaze returning to the jellyfish out of embarrassment.    
  
“ You know what they remind me of ? “   


“ What ? “   


“ You ! “ Gon smiled, leaning in a bit closer to Killua’s face so he could see him.    
Killua’s blush only increased as they met eye contact, which he immediately avoided, but didn’t turn his head. “ Why is that..? “ he pressed his lips into a fine line, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.    
  
“ Your hair ! It looks like it glows and its snowy white.. I think it's pretty ! “ Gon’s smile widened, inching a bit closer to the other boy.

  
“ P-Pretty ? Don’t just say things like that ! I-It’s embarrassing.. “ Killua didn’t know what else to say, his heart was beating so fast and loud, he hoped that Gon couldn’t hear it. He was completely whipped for Gon. There was no one else he would love as much as the boy next to him.    
  
That was when Gon leaned even further and Killua’s eyes widened as he did, looking back at him. It seemed like Gon was studying his face for some reason. “ Wow...Your eyes really are like sapphires… “ His bright hazel eyes stared into an ocean of blue. A little on the darker side, but still an extravagant blue. Killua wasn’t sure what to say, shocked to his core by the attack of compliments. “ Oh, sorry, haha- “ Gon backed away, “ That was really cheesy, wasn’t it ? “   
  
“ No...not at all...Anybody would like it.. “ Killua answered honestly, looking down at his feet. “ Thank you.. “ A small but gentle smile appeared on the silver-haired boy’s lips. Gon couldn’t help but stare. To an outsider, they already seemed like a couple, and they could kiss at any minute. It wasn’t like Gon wasn’t thinking about it, but for once he thought things through before acting. Though he really wished to make Killua swoon, he looked into his eyes once more before withdrawing and grabbing his hand. “ We should catch up with Kurapika and Leorio and ask if they want to go to the cafe..! “ Killua nodded, stepping away from the display of jellyfish and following Gon out.    
He really wished that he could compliment him back, but the boy knew that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. His train of thought was interrupted by the green boy intertwining their fingers as they walked, Killua remained speechless.  _ What was this boy doing to him ?  _   


  
\---   


  
Once at the aquarium’s cafe, the group sat at a booth. Or wanted to. Gon kept insisting that they sit at one of the kid’s tables with animal-themed chairs. They voted with a show of hands and booths won, though that didn’t stop Gon from just bringing a chair and setting it next to the booth. Kurapika chuckled, “ I guess that’s a good compromise. “ he said before the 4 looked over their menu as they figured out what to order.

Killua was the first one to get up, laying his phone on the table. " I'm gonna go ahead. I already knew what I wanted before we even started looking around- "  _ Chocolate Pie.... It sounded like heaven.  _ And no he's not going to share. " Be back in a bit. " He said as he left, the rest of the group gave him a short farewell.

Gon reached for his own phone, taking the time Killua was away to text K as Leorio and Kurapika had their own conversation, or more like a small argument. 

_ Today, at 3:30 p.m. _

**_K💙_ **

**_Hi babe!!!!! How's your day been going? I'm at the aquarium rn so I didn't have the chance to talk to u after lunch ;(_ **

**_Hope ur not cheating on me 🥺_ **

Gon chuckled as he was messing around with his best friend. But he couldn't help but notice that when he sent those two messages, that two buzzing notifications came from Killua's phone. He didn't mean to intrude, his eyes just moved to the sound instinctively, studying the screen as it lit up momentarily.

What he didn't expect was to see the contact name  **_Greeny💚_ ** and for the message to be the exact same he typed out not too long ago. 

Gon's brain couldn't believe what it was seeing.  _ Killua was K..? Well..his name does start with a K. But I couldn't just assume that, if I did, I could've also thought KURAPIKA was K!  _ Gon thought as he screamed at himself in his brain. The boy wanted to test it out once more before he could really assume, wanting a reason to believe it was real and not just a trick of the quick glance.

**_K💙_ **

**_I bet you are cheating 😡😡😡_ **

**_I'm taking the kids 😔💅✨_ **

**_takes our collection of rocks_ **

It was a little hard to mess around, knowing that he would see the messages on someone else's phone screen after a few seconds.  _ And he did. _ Killua's phone vibrated again, and Gon's eyes met the screen not long afterwards, confirming his suspicions.  _ Killua was K. And that was that.  _ Was he disappointed ? No. Frankly, he was excited that it was Killua. Killua of all people, was his anonymous best friend. And they talked for hours and hours. He unknowingly helped the boy that he had a crush on whenever he was feeling down. All of that just hit differently knowing now that it was Killua. Maybe keeping it anonymous at first was for the best. If he knew it was Killua, he would've kept on with using his little facade. The one he uses with all of his other "friends". God was he happy it was Killua. 

However, he didn't know how to mention it to the beautiful moon. Does he outright say it ? Tell him that he kind of snooped and looked at his messages ? But the phone was just lying there, Gon hadn't even touched it. 

It took no more than a few seconds for Gon to start overthinking and kill whatever brain cells he had left with the steam gathering up in his head.

" Gon ? " Leorio asked, looking concerned for his friend. " It's okay Gon, I can buy you a second plate of food if you're being indecisive. I know that you're afraid of "wasting" money on food. " he said again, thinking that Gon was overthinking the menu and prices of the food. He hadn't even really thought of it in the first place, he was too busy dealing with this sudden information.

" Ahaha, no, no, it's okay, I'm fine, maybe- " Gon stopped, leaving his mouth gaping for a little as he tried to process the thoughts more. " It's just. Um. I'll say it in our group chat. " 

Kurapika raised a brow, and with Leorio, gave a questioning look before pulling out their own phones.

**Two gays, one baby 🥺**

**Froggo boyo:** _ Um, so you know that guy who I started texting and having a really good time with? I stay up talking to this dude every night _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ Yeah I remember you being all happy about talking to him. What about him ? _

**Moomin momma:** _ I'm aware of him. _

**Froggo boyo:** _ I texted him, right? Messing around and shit like always _

**Froggo boyo:** _ and then I see..That KILLUAS phone had been receiving the messages I SENT HIM. HE'S THE GUY! HE'S K! _

**Dr.Sexc:** _ OH MY GOD ? THATS SO ? OMG _

Leorio bounced in his seat as Kurapika looked over at the phone left by Killua, and then at the said boy, who was waiting for the pie to be finished in order to come back to them. 

**Moomin momma:** _ That's astonishing.  _

**Moomin momma:** _ Though I kind of figured so?  _

**Froggo boyo: what 😶**

**Moomin momma:** _ it seemed like you guys were just texting each other anyways. Kind of. Like one would send a message and the other would look at their phone for a few seconds and reply. _

**Froggo boyo:** _ REALLY?!)!? _

**Moomin momma:** _ I mean, yeah. It was fairly obvious for me. _

**Dr.Sexc: 😶..**

**Froggo boyo: 😶**

**Froggo boyo:** _ Do you have any idea what I should do? _ _   
_ _   
_ **Dr.Sexc:** _ God, Gon. I dont know man...maybe just tell him that you know its him ?  _ _   
_ _   
_ **Froggo boyo:** _ but i dont want him to know that i snooped,,, I intruded in his privacy and he told me that he didn’t want to reveal his identity yet. I want to respect that, it makes him more comfortable to talk to me.. _

**Moomin momma:** _ I understand how you feel, Gon. And I’m proud of you for not being impatient with him. But I think that, judging by how things have been going lately, that you guys would be really happy knowing that.  _

**Froggo boyo:** _ Yeah… _ _   
_ **Froggo boyo:** _ Thank you, Kurapika,,,  _ _   
_ **Moomin momma:** _ Of course, Gon. Now let’s all take a breather. It seems like he’s coming back.  _ _   
_ _   
_ And as Kurapika said that, the three got off their phones just in time for Killua to come back.    
“ Wow. They really gave you a whole pie ?????? “ Gon stared at it, surprised. “ Well..They weren’t actually going to. I had to bribe them to give me the whole pie… “ Killua looked away, feeling a bit smug. Was he taking advantage of his family’s status ? Yeah. Was he proud of it ? No. But did that matter right now ? No. He has a whole pie !!!!!!!!    
  
“ Really ??? I didn’t know it was that easy- “ Gon replied, innocently. No. No, it wasn’t that easy. The only thing Killua has to say is that he was a Zoldyck. His stark white hair only proved it, as it was natural like his Father’s. Though he barely does that, for some reason today was a rare occasion that he felt like he could do what he wanted. No big deal, right ? He wouldn’t feel guilty.   
  
Killua frowned. He did feel guilty. And dirty. “ ..You can all have a slice if you’d like. “ the silver-haired boy offered, going back on the thought of not sharing the pie and devouring it all himself.    
“ Oh, that’s very kind of you, Killua. Thank you. “ Kurapika smiled, sensing that something was wrong, he hoped that he could help. “    
  
“ Yeah ! Then we won’t really have to buy anything, hehe. “ Leorio pointed out, feeling good that he won't have to spend more money today, he really needed to save up for rent and college savings. “ Very classy, Leorio. “ Kurapika nudged the taller man, sighing at how impolite he was being. The other two couldn’t help but laugh, which made the blonde blush profusely.    
It was safe to say that the outing was a success. For some more than others. Gon couldn’t be happier.    


  
\---   


  
They found themselves in the car once more, having bid farewell to their friends beforehand. This time there was no meeting up afterward.   
  
Gon found himself staring at the window again, this time there was music filling the car. The guitar gave them both a strange feeling of nostalgia, it also pulled Killua deep in his thoughts, causing him to detour to his own home.    
  
“ Ah- Killua, you made a wrong turn ! “ Gon chuckled, giving him a small nudge on his shoulder.    
“ Huh ? Wait- “ Killua panicked, “ I’m sorry, I um, I forgot that I had to take you home. I was going back to my house, haha.. “ he promptly started thinking about which roads would take him back to the right one, that is until Gon asked, “ It’s okay. I’m actually curious. I could stay over at your place if you’re comfy with that !! I think it’ll be fun. “    
  
“ What ? Um. Y-Yeah, sure. My parents aren’t really home often anyways...as long as yours are okay with it.. “ He half-lied. Yeah, his parents wouldn’t be home. But Illumi sure as hell made up for that. Killua hoped that he would keep his rebellious phase going and that he was at Hisoka’s house again.    
  
“ Oh, I’m sure my Aunt will be fine with it ! I go out a lot, so me being gone isn’t a problem as long as I tell her ! I like an adventure. “ The green boy grinned, looking up at Killua with those bright eyes of his. It illuminated the inside of the car, and Killua felt a sense of comfort and love wash over him.    
  
“ If you say so..then.. “   
  
To Killua’s house, they go.  _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u expect that ;;)))) ? This chapter took me so long to write even if it is short :( I was thinking really hard about it and I think it's best that Killua's in the dark for now. Plus, it might just give me more space to slide in some things.... ;)  
> I may also try to draw their designs out 4 u guys !!! I've already done some concepts but I need to clean them up. 
> 
> the song they were listening to  
> Swing Lynn - Twin Cabins


	8. The x Zoldyck x Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon arrive at the Zoldyck Mansion, Killua's first sleepover coming to fruition.  
> They play smash and Mario party with the twins :')

The rest of the car ride was peaceful and comfortable. Killua let [his playlist](https://soundcloud.com/fcfaw7phibf7/sets/killua) running, forgetting to worry about Gon finding any of his music distasteful or too “scary”. He hoped the boy liked his taste in music, secretly he was waiting for some kind of praise. But he didn’t actually expect it to happen as Gon hummed and started to speak.  
  
“ Ooooh- I keep hearing this song on TikTok- “ Gon spoke up, the heavy base and eerie vocals coming out of the speakers. “ It was always oddly satisfying for me! “ He giggled, swinging his legs a bit. Killua perked up, feeling a bit satisfied himself. “ Yeah. I really like their music...I’m glad that they got more recognition for their work, even if it is from _Tiktok_ of all places. “   
  
“ Do you know Russian? “ Gon asked, his big curious eyes glancing at him.   
  
“ Ah- Well, Yes. I do. My siblings and I learned it because of our Dad’s side of the family. It also helps to know more than one language. “ Killua answered as they got closer to his neighborhood. The houses seemed to be getting bigger, and further apart. This entertained Gon, as he never really got the chance to see houses like this ever. They were pretty to look at.   
  
“ That’s so cool! You have the advantage of actually knowing what the song is about, heh. “ Gon smiled, “ What other languages do you know? “ he pushed on, wanting to know more about the beautiful moon.   
  
“Mm...I know English, _of course_ , Russian, Japanese, and a bit of Spanish..since it's one of the most used languages we’re being forced to learn it. You know, for “business.” “ The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, dreading the thought of taking over their family business once more.   
  
“ YOU’RE LEARNING SPANISH!!??! “ Gon jumped, a big smile on his face. “ I don’t know if it’s obvious, but I’m Hispanic!!! I transferred into middle school right after leaving Whale Island!! “   
Yes. Killua knew this information. But is he going to acknowledge he does? No. “ Really? That’s cool, Gon. I’ve only ever left Padokea for family vacations, but I don’t really remember anything from them...What’s it like on Whale Island? “ Killua unknowingly opened a jar of worms.

" God, Whale Island was the best! Everything is so beautiful and it always smells like the ocean. Though, I was kinda like..the only kid there, haha. It's a pit stop for fishermen and the occasional tourist spot. But that's understandable since it's covered in so much beautiful nature???? And- " Gon rambled on about his home island, the small culture they had, the adventures he'd gone on alone in the forest and rivers. 

Even if Killua was overwhelmed with the information, he took it sincerely. Hearing Gon talking like this was music to his ears, that being said, the music itself playing in the car shifted to a Lo-fi kind of sound. Making the moment more enjoyable.

" And then, Aunt Mito found me covered in mud! She was so mad- " They both laughed as they entered Killua's garage. It was full of cars, some unused. One of the butlers approached the car to greet his young master but seeing that Killua had a guest made him stop in his tracks as he adjusted his glasses. 

" Master Killua, Welcome home. " Gotoh opened the boy's door, " You have a guest. " Killua promptly got out, grabbing his phone and keys. " Yes, I do. This is Gon Freecss. We're in the same classes this year. " _And we were in the same classes the year before that-_ Killua thought to himself, " There's _no need_ to make _a big deal_ out of it. " The silver-haired boy signaled, making it obvious to his trusted butler that he did not want _anyone_ to know about this visit. Not his parents. Not Illumi. (Who thankfully wasn't home.)

" Ah. " Gotoh paused, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was his duty as a Zoldyck butler to take responsibility for everything that happened in the absence of his employers. But he could tell from the desperate look in Killua's eyes, that this was important to him.

" Yes. Of course, sir. " He bowed slightly, " Dinner will be ready soon. Would you like it delivered to your room? "

" I think that would be for the best. " Killua replied, watching as Canary opened the door for Gon, the boy thanking her and protesting her "kindness." It was only her job to do so. Though, Killua really would've preferred the both of them leaving them alone, as they did when he was with Alluka.

" See you then. " Killua said a quick farewell as he signaled for Gon to follow him.

" I'm sorry about that. I forgot that they would be waiting for me to come back this time. " Killua sighed, resting his hands in his pockets.

" Don't apologize! Haha, It's just strange for me. I've never had a butler! " The green boy chuckled, adjusting the bag on his back. Of course, he had been taken aback by all of this. The house was incredibly big and the people waiting on him didn't help. It felt like he walked into a castle. Him being a peasant and Killua being the prince. _Wow, Killua as a prince..he fits the part so perfectly._

They finally got to Killua's room, Gon placing his bag in the corner near the door as he looked around. Killua's room was dark, but it looked cool. The big bed in the middle of the room sure made it feel like a prince's room. There was a big flat-screen TV hung up on the wall, beneath the tv was a small desk area, holding the latest gaming consoles and even old ones.

Then there was a small area for what looked to be musical instruments; Which pertained to a guitar, what he assumed was a bass guitar, a long keyboard, a ukulele, and a little kalimba.

_So cool_ , Gon admired in his head as his curious eyes spanned the room even more. There was a big desk for personal use, Killua's laptop resting on it as well as little figurines surrounding the space. It was cute, as Gon spotted a little Cinnamoroll charm being displayed amongst them.

After getting his fill of what the room was like, he turned his attention to Killua, who was busy taking off his Doc Martens. " I really like your room, Killua! It's really like you. " Gon chuckled, sitting down next to him on his bed.

" Huh? Whaddya mean "like me"? " Killua asked as he got done removing his uncomfortable but fashionable shoes. _He was still breaking these in._

" I mean that it just reflects the person you are? I guess. I can't really put good words into what I mean. But it feels like Killua in here. " The boy couldn't help but smile this time. He felt so comfortable in this room because _it felt like Killua._

The comment didn't fail to make Killua blush, making him look off to the side. " Mm. I see. Well..it is the place I spend the most time in, except for my sister's room. I really have no reason to go anywhere else. It's too much work to go everywhere else, I don't want to feel exhausted. " It seemed like Killua was talking about the size of his house, but really, it was the chances of finding the other inhabitants of the mansion. He didn't want anything to do with them.

" Aw, I really wanted to go on a tour. " Gon pouted, leaning closer to the other boy. 

" Don't feel like it, plus it's really boring. But um, do you want to play something..? I have a lot of video games to choose from... " Killua changed the subject, now wanting to enjoy his time alone with Gon. He had the boy all to himself. His laughs all to himself. His smiles and dimples. His presence. It was all just for Killua right now, and he couldn't have asked for more.

" Yeah!! That sounds like fun! What do you like playing, Killua? " 

" Ah- well. I like playing...Smash bros ultimate.. " 

" Oooh!! let's play that then!!! Loser pays for lunch on Monday- " Gon snickered, nudging his friend playfully.

Killua smiled mischievously, " You're on, Dummy. " 

\---

  
  


Killua fell back onto the bed, a groan coming from his lips, " This is UNBELIEVABLE!! I couldn't have lost, the switch _has_ to be glitching- " 

Gon grinned, holding up a peace sign to celebrate his _continuous_ success at beating Killua in Smash. " Heehee~ Maybe I really am just better after all~! " He stuck his tongue out at the other boy, teasing him.

" Say that again and I'll have no choice but to kick your ass. " 

" I'm better at Smash than Killua!!! " Gon shouted triumphantly.

" Why, you-!! " Killua sat up, tackling the green boy to save his pride. Gon laughed as he was pinned down on the bed, both of their hands shaking as they tried to overpower each other. Killua was close to winning, but that was when Gon decided to stop holding back. The stronger boy raised his knees to press against Killua’s stomach as he took control of his hands. Which in turn flipped their positions, Gon now on top, his knees on either side of Killua’s hips. Killua groaned, angry that he was defeated, that was until he saw the position they were in. Sapphire eyes widened, now staring up at Gon’s freckled face.   
  
“ HAH! I won again!! “ Gon giggled, the grip on Killua’s hands now loosened only to hold them gently. As if those very hands weren’t trying to destroy him beforehand. Killua couldn’t help but blush, looking away from the bright light that was Gon. But he didn’t dare move, his body freezing in place.   
  
“ Yeah, yeah...You won. Want a fucking reward or something? “ Killua replied, his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. Embarrassment showered over him like hot water; _God, if you exist please get this bitch off of me before I do something I regret-_   
  
“ No. This is enough of a reward. “ Gon smiled with fake innocence. Leaning in close so close that Killua could count his freckles. As soon as he got close enough, Killua braced himself. But just as he did, he was just met with a gentle Inuit kiss. Gon's nose nuzzles against Killua's pale one. The sun met the moon, only for a moment.

Killua closed his eyes, feeling as if he were about to die right then and there. "I-Idiot... " He mumbled, trying his best not to sound too fond of the other boy. " You can't just do shit like that… " Though, he would be lying if he didn't like this. His heart fluttered at the touch.

Gon pulled away giggling happily, flopping down next to the frozen Killua. 

_What just happened?_

After taking a deep breath, Gon shot up, " Oh! What do you have so we can all play? "

Killua couldn't stop staring at the ceiling, " What do you mean "all"? " He replied dryly, what had just happened still heavy on his mind.

" Your sisters are home, right? We could all play a game! " 

"Ooh...Yeah, I'm sure they'd like that. " Killua's body relaxed at the mention of Alluka and Nanika. He took the chance to sit up, a fond expression on his face. Spending time with the people he loved most sounded really nice.

" We could play Mario Party. Alluka bought the game hoping that our siblings would want to play with us but it ended up backfiring. Oh- She doesn't even know you're here, I'm probably going to get an ear full just because of that. " Killua chuckled, standing up and stretching a bit. 

" Follow me and bring the joysticks with you. " 

" 'Kay! " Gon grabbed what they needed and followed Killua out of his room.

\---

" OOOOH!! NANIKA! " Alluka screamed as she peeked through the door to find Killua and _Gon_ there. She squealed, rushing over to her sister.

In a hushed voice, she whisper-shouted, " It's GON!! Gon is her with Brother!! Can you believe that?!? Oh my god, I'm so proud of him!!! "

Nanika's eyes widened as she heard the news, a bright smile appearing on her lips with tiny claps accompanying her excitement. " Really?? Really?? " Though her speech was limited, Alluka could tell that she wanted to say more and that she agreed with her.

" Yeah!!! Okayokayokay- let me fix your hair and you fix mine!! This is so exciting!! " 

" Aye. " 

On the other side of the door, the two boys waited for whenever the girls wanted to open the door again. Killua sighed, " Sorry, I think they're just trying to look nice for you. Though what they had on before was already okay. "

" Aw, really? That's so cute. But I feel bad for making them want to change... " Gon chuckled nervously, " I'm not really one to be raved about, right? "

" Mm, right. " Killua told a complete and utter lie, Gon Freeccs owns his heart and soul. The fact that he was here now was only coincidence. He felt so lucky. Though he was sure the real reason they were taking too long was that they were talking about his feelings. Why did that have to be their favorite subject?

Alluka swiftly opened the door revealing that, yes, they did in fact, change. Alluka and Nanika were now both wearing pretty sundresses with spaghetti straps. Their hair was down and most was held back by a pink headband. " Hi!!! Brother, you didn't tell us you had someone over. Shame on you! But it's nice to meet you!! " The girl cheerfully greeted them, bringing her hands together.   
  
“ Hehe, it’s nice to meet you too! I’m Gon Freecs! “ Gon smiled brightly as he introduced himself.   
  
“ It’s nice to meet you too. “ _Finally,_ Alluka thought to herself. “ I’m Alluka! And this is Nanika!! “ Nanika stepped up, but still hid behind Alluka for comfort. “ What brings you two over here ~? “ 

" Gon wanted to play Mario party with you guys. " Killua answered, though he didn't seem excited, truly he was. This would be their first time playing the game. He wanted to make the most of it and keep the memories of this day close to his heart.

" REALLY?!?! I WOULD LOVE THAT! " Alluka hopped in anticipation, grabbing both of the boys and dragging them in. Nanika had already started up their own switch, having selected the said game on the menu. 

  
With that, the crew had a lot of fun playing Mario Party. There were lots of yelling, playful hits, some hurting more than others, and even having another wrestling match. These kinds of games just made them go a little insane, to put it lightly. They played round after round until they surrendered to fatigue.   
  
The time they spent together that day will forever be in their minds, waiting on more fruitful and exciting events to come shortly.

[Click this to see the illustrations of killua and gon!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/750405450968596631/755147599115190302/image0.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall sorry for disappearing ONCE AGAIN- writing has been exceptionally hard for me. Even though I started this fic with the plan to write something I myself would enjoy, I kept worrying about what others would think while reading it. But after taking a break and writing this (split in half btw, ik it's a bit short) chapter during the night, I just decided to do whatever I wanted.  
> Updates won't be as frequent as they used to but I hope that you stick around anyway! Love u guys 🥺


	9. Just x The Two x Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon spend time together in Kiki's room. Just two guys being dudes.  
> TW: Intrusive thoughts  
> Starts at " Gon was taking a shower in Killua's bathroom. "  
> Ends at " After 10 minutes- "  
> Spanish translations at the end of notes.

Killua and Gon retreated to Killua's room once more, laughing about what happened during the said game.

" God- that was so fun. Alluka is so easy to rile up surprisingly. " Gon pointed out, remembering a pouty Alluka whenever she lost or someone stole one of her stars. A small argument breaking out each time it happened, said girl raising hell for the rest of the game in search of revenge.

" Pfffft- Yeah. That's just how she is, adorably angry, I would say. "  _ That is..most of the time. HAHA,  _ Killua thought.

Killua started speaking again once they were in his room, " Um. Do you have any clothes to change into tonight? If not, maybe you could borrow some of mine. " He offered, pretending not to be embarrassed just saying that.

" Oh! I do, but I would appreciate borrowing one of your sweaters..is that okay? " Gon smiled as if he knew what he was doing.   
  
“ Ah-Yeah. That’s fine. “ Killua didn’t think much of it, going into his closet and pulling out a light blue sweater. One of his favorites, for sure. He then handed it to Gon, who took it gladly. “ The bathroom is over there. You can shower first. " Killua pointed towards the closed white door.

That seemed to surprise Gon, his eyes widening a bit. " Wow, you have a bathroom inside your room?? I thought that was a closet- haha- " Gon laughed, a bit embarrassed. Though he could've easily avoided it by just not saying anything, that wasn't how Gon worked.

Killua laughed, but not at him. " It's okay! I kind of understand. My house is um..weirdly big I guess. It feels kind of empty sometimes, to be honest. “

" I get that. It's like you guys have your own little mini apartment in a HOUSE!! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing- " Gon chuckled, going into his bag to find the spare clothes he keeps in his bag. Usually, he would use them whenever he felt like staying over at Leorio's or Kurapika's place. It really came in handy for a sudden visit to Killua's. " I'll be back in a bit- don't miss me too much~ " Gon purred, teasing the other boy as he walked into the bathroom.

Killua visibly cringed, his cheeks dusting the slightest of pink. " Yeah, in your dreams. Just hurry up, I wanna shower afterward. " He yawned, slumping back onto the headboard of his bed. " I'm getting tired. " 

" Okay, whatever you want, princey. " Gon stuck his tongue out, his grin only widening.

" Pfft- PRINCEY? Is that the best you could manage? " 

" Ssssssshhh... You're totally like a prince. Anyways be right back, heehee~ " The boy closed the door, and so Killua was alone again.

That was when an abundance of unwanted thoughts flooded his brain. It all started very innocently.  _ Stupid Gon..what does he mean I'm like a prince? That doesn't fit me at all. Princes are supposed to be idk um...good? Lol.  _ He fumbled with his fingers, smiling to himself at the comparison. He yawned once more, now being reminded that he wanted to sleep. Hoping that Gon would quickly get out of the shower, though he only just got in. The sudden pressure of water hit the floor tiles in Killua's bathroom. 

Gon was taking a shower in Killua's bathroom.  _ The shower I use. He's using it.  _ Killua thought though it was obvious. It was his bathroom after all. But the fact that Gon was inside of it made it feel unbelievable.

_ Gon is naked in my bathroom.  _ Killua's mind then laid out a scenario, What if Killua went inside? What if he started to touch him. Would he welcome it? Maybe even invite him inside the shower with him? Or would he get mad? Of course, someone with enough sanity would get upset with him for doing something like that. But what if he did welcome it after all? Killua could touch him. Maybe even caress his skin. Admire how it looks when it's wet. And when Gon least expects him, he would-

Killua shook his head, tugging at one section of his hair. What is he thinking? That sounds disgusting. He can't just do that. It's horrible and a breach of trust and privacy. Just thinking like that made him feel like he betrayed Gon, doing so when he's the most vulnerable. Killua looked down at his hands, squeezing them shut and opening them very slowly for 3 seconds.  _ Please go away intrusive thoughts. I'm not trying to DO ANYTHING to gon today. Stop imagining things, please, stop thinking about touching him.  _

Killua pleaded to himself, it was hard to will away thoughts he couldn't control. It was hard when he didn't want them in the first place. It felt disgusting. 

Killua took deep breaths, spacing out for the rest of the time he was waiting. Staring at his fumbling thumbs and grooming his nails. Pushing back his cuticles with his own nails, though they would probably be better off being taken care of properly. 

After 10 minutes, Gon came out the Bathroom door, towel on his head, and Killua's sweater on his body. He had to admit that Gon looked amazingly adorable right now. His usually slicked and spiked up hair was now victim to gravity as well as softer than it looked without gel covering it. It seemed like Gon had some kind of bangs, the shorter hair strands framing his forehead and face. The sweater looked good on him too, though green was more his color, the blue knit sweater made him look like he belonged to Killua. Of course, this pleased the boy very much so. It made him look softer and less rough than usual.

“ Hehe, do I look weird..? “ Gon asked as he looked away, his smile now bashful. Dark wet eyelashes fluttered, it seems like Gon noticed that Killua was staring.

" Well- yeah. Um. But not in a bad way. " Killua answered honestly. This was the first time he saw Gon like this, it was a pleasant surprise. 

Gon faltered a bit, laughing nervously as he continued to dry his hair. " Yeah, whatever. " He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, yawning as he did so. Killua moved closer, " Gimme the towel, I'll dry it for you. You're tired and I don't want my pillows to be wet tonight. " 

" Ah- " Gon moved to protest, but before he knew it, pale hands had managed to steal the towel. Killua thoroughly dried the dark green hair, it almost looked black when it was wet. He squeezed the ends of Gon's hair gently, then massaged the boy's scalp. He seemed to enjoy this, hazel eyes growing sleepy and body barely being able to stay up.

The young Zoldyck couldn't help but chuckle, Gon was adorable. Especially when he was sleepy. And God was he lucky to witness this.

" Wait until I'm done to sleep, stupid...It can't feel that good... " Killua couldn't help but smile fondly as Gon whined in response, moving down to dry his neck. That was still wet due to his hair. He hummed, noticing the small freckles scattered throughout Gon's neck and most likely his back. Killua resisted the urge to kiss them, to wrap his arms around the other's waist and hold him. It was hard but doable.

" Mmm...Killua… " Gon whined, looking up as his heavy arms came up to wrap around Killua's neck. It was an awkward position, their faces being close together. Alabaster cheeks turned red as sapphire met hazel once for the hundredth time that day. They couldn't get enough of the look in each other's eyes. Both of them wanting more from slight touches and little jabs of teasing. 

" Yes, Gon..? " 

" I'm really tired..lay down with me.. " 

" I need to take a shower, dummy.. "

" You can take one in the morning...pleeaase..? " Gon croaked, the slight rasp in his voice becoming more noticeable. He swayed his legs weakly, Gon didn't know what he was doing. And honestly, it was true. Gon couldn't care less right now, letting his selfish sleepy desires take over him instead of reason.

"Mm... " Killua thought about it, he really did want to take a shower. He felt a bit filthy, but it was only because he wasn't used to being outside for a whole day. So maybe it would be okay just for that day. After all, he couldn't say no to Gon. He couldn't find it in him to mutter such words.

" Okay, fine… " Killua spoke softly.

Surely, Gon wouldn't remember this happening. He seemed half asleep this whole time. So the beautiful moon wrapped his arms around his sun's waist gently, unsure of the action he was making. But the sun didn't falter, only relaxing into the touch and leaning back into Killua. Letting out a small " Yaay..! " to celebrate.

" Let me change first, though. I'm not sleeping in these clothes.. " 

That earned him a sound of protest, the arms around Killua's neck tightening.

" Gon. " He sighed, " I'll be back in just a few seconds, alright? "

A few moments later and the hold around Killua was gone. The silver-haired boy took this chance to get off the bed, grab a pair of comfy clothes, and change quickly. Taking off both his shirts and throwing them on the floor. 

Gon couldn't help but notice this, seeming to snap awake if only for a moment to notice how toned Killua actually was. His shoulder blades moved noticeably, the muscles in his back flexing as he grabbed a folded grey sweater. He gulped as he began to remove his pants, Gon now decided to surrender to the bed and turned away. That was when sleep threatened to take over him until he felt weight settling into the other side of the bed. 

Killua was done changing, he dimmed the room down to be dark, but not dark enough so he couldn't see what he was doing. He was always afraid of the dark, but he always seemed to be in it. But he was unsure of what to do in this situation. Did Gon want to cuddle or something? Should he hold him? Or wait until Gon touches him again? His thoughts were interrupted by the green boy turning back to face the other. Eyes lidded and full of what seemed like fondness, maybe even love. 

Gon reached out slowly, " Killua..Kil-lu-a.. " he repeated, sounding out the name of the silver-haired boy. Slowly his hand met the boy's wrist, pulling it towards him gently.

Killua's heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening a bit. His cheeks were definitely scarlet, the tip of his ears matching them. He hoped to whatever God that Gon didn't notice it. 

" Come closer… " Gon whispered, his eyelashes fluttering as he gazed at Killua. Oh, he definitely noticed. He loved seeing him like this.

" C-Closer…? Are you sure…? " Killua stuttered in response, looking away from Gon and looking back. Repeating the same notion until he found it useless to look everywhere  _ but _ him. 

" Mhm… " The boy hummed, getting closer himself, reassuring Killua once more that he wanted this, and that it was okay.

And so he followed suit, shifting his body closer to Gon's tanner and generally bigger one. It felt warm. So warm that it felt like he was burning. But that was better than being cold until he passed out from exhaustion. 

They now faced each other, their faces close but not close enough to evoke a reaction from Killua. 

" Killua.. " Gon started once more.

" Hm..? "

" You're really pretty… "

" H-Huh? What? You're delirious. Idiot… " What was with Gon and complimenting him? Seriously. What was his problem? Was he asking to be crushed on? 

"No. I'm being serious, Killua. You're so gorgeous. You always look so soft and beautiful. " Gon's voice had a newfound determination lying within it. His hand now making its way up towards Killua's face.

" Can I touch your hair…? " 

The question goes without answering, the hand already caressing and playing with fluffy silver, almost white, hair. Massaging Killua's scalp like he did Gon's. But this time more direct. It amazed Gon that his hair was indeed naturally like this, down to the root, his hair was silver. And Wow, was it soft. Almost like a cat's fur. 

Killua flushed further, finding it extremely soothing to be under Gon's touch. His eyes slowly closed, a small hum coming up from his throat. Almost like a purr. The words Gon said felt oddly familiar. As if it were like deja vu, and this had already happened, which is impossible.

The islander crept closer, his body wrapping around Killua's without much thought. His arms around him firmly, but not tightly. Their legs intertwined with each other. Killua could feel his hot breath against his collarbone. It felt amazing. This was amazing. Killua mirrored Gon's actions, there was no way he was going to say anything about this after that night. Feeling as if what they were doing was wrong, but right. 

Slowly, but surely, Killua felt his eyes begin to get heavy. He felt his sense of reason fade away along with the stresses of today.

" Gon… " It was Killua's turn to cry out the other's name.

" Mhm..? " 

" You're... You're so warm. It feels nice. Usually...it's so cold…will you..stay like this..? " 

" I will...for as long as Killua needs me.. " 

They both spoke softly. As if they were long lost lovers, finding each other in a new life.

" Don't leave... " Killua mumbled, close to passing out.

" I won't… " Gon replied, being in a similar state as his partner. 

Slowly the both of them succumbed to their desired slumber. Unknowingly sharing a dream, as the last thing they thought about was them. 

\---

_ The sky was bright, and the plants brighter. The air smelled and tasted like the sea. Where was he again?  _

_ Oh right. He was in the forest, picking berries and studying them closely as to not poison himself. It was a beautiful day for Gon, a day where he would spend outside alone like almost every day. He hummed a lullaby, for which only he knows. Of course, he only knew it, he just now made it up! Gon giggles to himself, that is before he heard footsteps not too far away from him. Even at a young age, Gon's hearing was like a wild animal's. He turned around, now sitting away from the berry bush. Maybe it was actually just an animal coming to say hello? He loved meeting new friends! _

_ But once the figure was close enough, he realized it was a boy. He looked weird. _

_ The boy's skin was so pale, and his hair was so white. They almost blended even! Wow.  _

_ He even looked his age, not being much smaller than him. Was there really another kid on Whale Island?  _

_ " Hola!! " Gon jumped up, making his presence known. This, however, scared the boy. It almost made him fall back even. Luckily, Gon was quick enough to grab him. Helping him avoid a fall got him a nice clear view of his face.  _

_ The young boy had eyes like the sea over a shining night sky. Gon couldn't help but stare. _

_ " Me gustan tus ojos. Están lindas. "  _

_ " Um. What? " The boy's face was scarlet red, but he didn't understand why. It was only a compliment. So he just laughed and helped him stand upright.  _

_ Gon couldn't help but stare, he was so pretty. Like a star. Wow!  _

_ " Eh...Como te llamas..? Mi nombre es Gon! " He asked excitedly, his arms behind him as he smiled brightly. _

_ " Um… " The boy remained speechless, unable to answer or understand his question at all. " I don't...What are you saying? " _

_ " Que?? "  _

_ " Huh??? "  _

_ " Mmm... " Gon contemplated before pointing at himself. " Gon! " _

_ " ..Your name is Gon? "  _

_ " Eh...Si! " He nodded. _

_ The boy pointed at himself, " Killua. "  _

_ " K..Ki.. " for some reason, Gon struggled with saying the name. It felt so foreign to him. _

_ " Killua. Kil-lu-a. "  _

_ " Kil...Kil-lu-a..Kil-lu-a.. " Gon slowly sounded out the name, his accent making it roll off his tongue strangely. " Killua! " The young islander smiled widely, very proud of himself for saying it correctly the third time. _

_ This for some reason, made Killua blush profusely, looking away as soon as the smile spread on the other boy's face.  _

_ And so started a strange and complicated friendship, the two boys didn't understand each other. But could still play and have fun anyway.  _

_ Was this really just a dream? Or was it something the both of them forgot? Only to resurface at this moment for them to rediscover together.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID U ENJOY THE FLUFF ??? I know I said I wasn't going to update frequently, but by splitting the last chapter in two, I'm ahead of schedule! So in my head, I'm already in chapter 11- I really love writing KilluGon like this, they r super sweet to each other  
> Translations: " Hola! "= Hello!  
> " Me gustan tus ojos. Están lindas. " = I like your eyes. They're pretty.  
> " Eh...Como te llamas..? Mi nombre es Gon! " = Um...What's your name..? My name's Gon!  
> " Que?? " = What??  
> " Eh...Si! " = Um...Yeah!  
> (This dream will be explained in further chapters, but there's already a hint)


	10. A x Very Obvious x Confession!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Sun and Moon meet, and an eclipse forms. 
> 
> Hey y'all !!!! I plan to update every 3 days at 5 pm EST!! My brain has been rlly hyperactive with these two, so I updated 3 hrs early LMAO But if I don't meet the deadlines for updates, it's the writers block HAHA  
> (((TW for Sexual Assault starting and ending at the ****)))

After that night, the two became fast best friends. Now spending more time together in class as well as after school. Killua learned that Gon's nose would scrunch up every time he laughed and that his hair smelled like cinnamon. His natural pheromones were soft yet spicy. The way his eyes transitioned from hazel to honey in the sunlight was now his most favorite thing in the world.

There was nothing that could separate them anymore. Not even Illumi, who strangely began letting up his fences. It was all sunshine and smiles when it came to Gon, and Killua loved him for it. No matter how annoying he got and how much he wanted to smack him sometimes. It was worth a headache if he got to be next to him.  
But during the times Killua was alone, he still had Greeny. Though, he felt bad. He'd been so busy being with Gon that they barely talked unless I was late at night. But Greeny didn't seem to mind, he had been busy himself. Killua should be relieved but it only made him feel worse. Was he replaceable? He couldn't say.

Thursday of that week, Gon acted a bit weird. Every time they got close, he backed off instead of not caring as he usually would. The number of times he held his hand decreased. Was he alright? Killua worried for him the entire day at school. Yeah, the number of times he touched him that day was lower. But was that really bad? It was just slight touches anyway. Yet it seemed like it meant something, did he do something wrong by accident? So he waited at his car after school, hoping that Gon would come to see him before leaving as he now would say goodbye to Alluka and Nanika, sometimes even Kalluto.

As if he was summoned, Gon came staring at the dark pavement as he looked deep in thought.

" Hey, Gon. " Killua greeted, hoping to make the other boy snap out of whatever he was experiencing.

" H- Killua! Hi! " Gon let a small smile take over his lips. It felt forced. He was also rubbing his hands on his jacket. Was he nervous?

" You okay? You've been acting weird all day. Are you thinking about animal shelter commercials again? " The boy crossed his arms against his chest, trying to lighten up the mood.

" They look so sad... " Gon pouted, " But um... That's not why. I've been meaning to ask you something. "

" Hm? I'm all ears. " 

Gon paused, thinking this through once more as if it wasn't the only thing he was thinking about that day.   
" K-Killua… " he fidgeted with his hands, popping his knuckles.

" Yeeeah? " Killua was getting impatient. What was all of this about?  
" Do you...Want to go out with me? "

Killua was left dumbfounded, his eyes widening and his lips slightly parted. Did he hear that correctly?  
" What'd you say? "

Gon laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head a bit too hard for his own liking. " Um. I asked if you wanted to go out. I could um..take you out somewhere? Of course, it doesn't have to be like that, we can go as just friends if you aren't... interested. " His smile faded into a sadder one, hazel eyes now eyeing the car they stood next to. It looked like a million things were going through his head.

But Killua became puzzled. Gon..asked him out on a date? Gon Freecs. With him? He liked him? It had to be some kind of sick joke, right? Did someone put him to this? Was this whole friendship a joke?  
Killua forced himself to stop this thinking before speaking, it would only fill his words with poison he couldn't control.

" You? With me? You're joking, right? You can't possibly be interested in me. " Killua deadpanned, a small frown tugging at his lips. This wasn't funny.

" What? Do you think I would joke about this? I'm completely serious, Killua. I… " Gon stopped, biting his lip anxiously. Dark pink dusted his sun-kissed cheeks. " I've liked you since you saved me from Hisoka last year. It..it might've been accidental but you still helped me. The second it happened, I couldn't...Not look at you. But even so, it took me this long to actually talk to you. " 

Killua was taken aback even farther, he remembered that? Surely it was traumatic. But he didn't expect Gon to remember him. Since they never really talked afterward at all. His mind backtracked to the said moment.

****  
It was the day of a school event, a pep rally of sorts. Gon seemed extremely uncomfortable with Hisoka trying to get close to him in the hallway. Hell, he was already too close. 

"Um. Hisoka can you maybe back off a bit? I really need to get back to my side of the bleachers… " Gon asked softly, uncomfortably, but still trying to be polite and not knock the wind out of Hisoka’s lungs as he wanted him to.

" Hmm~? Why? We still have some time, why don't we have a little fun?♠️ " Hisoka's long slender fingers found Gon's jawline. The younger boy froze like a deer in headlights, his whole body started to shake. " Oh? What's this? Are you shaking in anticipation~? God, that look... it's making me excited.♥️ " his fingers caressed Gon's neck, slowly making its way to his collar. Closer, he crept closer to it, his lips almost making contact with skin.

Gon squeezed his eyes shut, he really couldn't move. No, no, not again. Please don't touch me. Please don't touch me please don't touch me- He thought erratically, panic set into his bones as repressed memories made their way back.   
Not again.

" Hisoka. " A voice called out to the taller man, interrupting him from the actions he was making.

" It's time. Stop messing around with other people when Illumi is waiting on your sorry ass. " Killua snarled, not noticing that it was Gon in Hisoka's hands yet.

" Aaahh~ But Illu doesn't care. We just have a give and take relationship. That's all there is, but of course, it doesn't take my title away. ♣️ " Hisoka chuckled darkly, turning around to face Killua but not expose Gon.

" Yeah, sure, that's what you think. You really are a jackass clown. Just fucking go. "   
" Scary~♥️ If Illu didn't prohibit me from touching you...Maybe this would've been you instead. Au revoir~ " A venomous smirk spread across his lips, a shiver ran down Killua's spine. God how he hated that joker wannabe. He disgusted him to his core. Hisoka stepped away, walking through the test of the hallway and entering the gym's double doors.

Gon didn't expect for his knees to buckle and barely hold him up once Hisoka's presence dissipated. Killua grew surprised, walking towards Gon before he could fall.   
" A-Are you okay? Did he do something to you? " 

" I'm okay. " Gon stared blankly at the other boy, the feeling his body was crumbling didn't leave his system at all. Really, all he wanted to do was run away and hide. But he couldn't, someone saved him. The albino boy from class. The boy he felt weird talking to. 

" Okay… " he said softly, his hand around his shoulders, holding him up gently. " Let me take you back to your friends. Your legs look like they're going to give out. " 

" Y-You don't have to. I'm fine on my own. " 

" Come on. " Killua dragged him away from the cursed hallway, entering the gym doors.

****

" .. It's okay if you don't like me...I know I'm a bit weird. But I always felt like I could be myself around you like I said the day we went to the aquarium.. " hazel eyes struggled to meet sapphire ones. His heart was pounding so hard his hands trembled. " Killua Zoldyck... " Gon bowed to avoid eye contact, " I'm in love with you..!! " His hands were clammy, making them into a fist until his knuckles were white.

Killua was speechless once more. Gon had made it increasingly harder to believe him, even though the words he said we're only to reassure him. He tried his best not to choke up and cry right then and there, it's like he was waiting for this moment all his life. Someone loved him, and he loved them back.

" .. Gon... " It was barely above a whisper, but his voice was there. " You really don't know..how happy that makes me. " 

Gon shot up, his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. " What? " 

" Gon, since the day you moved here during middle school, I've been in love with you. " 

Now it was Gon's turn to be surprised, though the signs were there. The hints were there. He just chose to ignore them. Because someone as good as Killua couldn't love Gon. Because someone as good as Gon couldn't love Killua. 

Gon quickly brightened up the mood, laughing big from his gut, " Wow! You beat me, Killua! I'm such a loser- Wow. Heh- " he couldn't control his laughter, it just spilled out along with the rest of his feelings. Killua's followed him, laughing softly,   
" Yeah. I beat you. How does it feel to be a dumbass? " 

" Not good! I wish I would've talked to you sooner! So this would've happened forever ago! " Gon, smiles widely, his teeth showing.

" You're so silly. " The taller boy looked down at him, his voice soft and gentle. His eyes were full of admiration. 

" I'm your silly. " The older, yet shorter, boy looked up at his face. His smile never faltering. Gon pulled him into a hug without hesitation, his nose nuzzling his chest gently, though dramatically. Killua even barked out a laugh. It was solid, happy as can be. Gon loved it. Killua gently pressed a kiss against Gon's forehead, it was so easy. Like they were made for each other. (Which, technically, they were.)

" You better have a good place in mind for where you're taking me. "

" Huh? "

" Aren't you taking me out on a date? "

" OH! Sorry- I forgot- " he stuck his tongue out at him. " Time is a social construct and to me, that conversation happened two years ago. " 

Killua chuckled at that, messing up Gon's gelled hair. " Yeah, I get it. But unfortunately, it's only been a couple of minutes. " The two boys laughed, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. 

Though their moment was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.  
" You guys…. " Alluka sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks, while Nanika had a big smile on her face and Kalluto watched silently.

Ah.   
Something Killua failed to remember was that they were still at school and that he was waiting on his siblings in order to leave.  
Embarrassment shot through his body as if someone dumped hot water all over him. Immediately his hands found Gon's shoulders as he tried to rip away from him. " Gon! Get off!!! Please- " Killua yelled as his face turned inhumanely red. But Gon wouldn't budge, whining coming from him as his arms tightened.   
" NooOOO!!!! It's fine!! It's fine!!!! " The shorter boy cried, not wanting to rip away from his lover so soon. The three younger siblings laughed, Alluka regaining her composure. 

Her heart swelled delightfully. Finally, her big brother would be happy. The big brother who cared so much about her, got in fights to defend her, was punished harshly for taking care of her.  
Killua finally had something for himself and someone who would take care of him for once. 

" Gon! I need to go!! We can't just stay here forever. "

" Five more minutes!!! Pwease.. " Gon frowned, his big bug eyes looking up at Killua. Who had a hard time looking away before sighing, taking a look at the others, and then at his now boyfriend. " Fine. Just let go of me already. " And so tight arms fell to the side, small giggles following it up as Gon muttered a half-hearted " Sorry! " 

\---

Illumi lurked in the background, watching as his little brother found happiness in a smaller, brighter, boy. As well as the smiles from his other siblings.  
" Ah. " He sighed, "...This is fine. " His usually blank, deadpan face took on a lighter tone. A smile creeping up to it, there was no malice in his heart for this scene. Envy threatened to burn deeply in his heart, but he would work on that. The young man turned around, his long black hair swishing behind him as he made his way to his own car. To be alone with his own demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is a bitch and he isn't getting a redemption arc like Illumi is-  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!! I'm not done writing chapter 11 but its okay lol  
> I also wanted to ask, Would you guys be interested in a Jazz band au or a Marching band au fic from me? I'm experienced in both (but mostly marching band) so I can't stop thinking about it LMAO...Please comment to let me know what you think!!!!


	11. Lazy x Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling the homie  
> Updated early because I'm going to be busy today :')

They kept their relationship to themselves for now, because nothing really  _ has _ to change. For now anyway. Until they felt ready to be out there, they held hands in Killua's room and in his car. Enjoying and soaking in the sound of each other's laughter. That was until Friday, the day Gon wanted to take Killua out on a date.

The green one was sly, making sure that Killua was clueless as to where they were going. Only little hints such as the menu and feel to it slipped through his lips. Besides feeling annoyed and frustrated by being left in the dark, he was excited. Killua was going on a date with Gon, the man of his dreams. Though it sounded cheesy, it was quite literal. He dreamt about Gon so frequently it isn't funny. Gon’s legs were currently over his chest as they laid down on Killua’s bed. They were both playing animal crossing, visiting each other’s island. Alluka insisted that he could borrow her switch just so he could play with Killua, it was a sickeningly sweet scene. 

Running around Killua’s Island and cleaning it up was fun for Gon, but since Killua’s already been playing all day, he got to a stopping point. So, now he was picking the lint off of Gon’s knee socks. Which in turn made Gon chuckle, “ Killua? “    
  
“ Hm? “

  
“ Are you really that bored? “   
  
“ Ah-Well. Not really? It was just bothering me. “ The silver-haired boy placed his switch in its dock on his nightstand. Pushing the other boy’s legs apart to come between him and lay on his chest, the tufts of Killua’s soft hair tickling Gon’s cheek as he held the switch a bit higher. A small laugh came from him as Killua did this, he was always clingy when they were alone. Gon loves when Killua doesn’t overthink their touches. He noticed every time he held his hand before, he would stiffen and space out.    
  
Killua gently nuzzled into the green boy’s chest, the scent of cinnamon apple pie and dirt after rain, a weird combination. But it was comforting nonetheless.    
“ Now I gotta work on Alluka’s Island...But it’s so cute I don’t want to accidentally ruin iiit... “ Gon cried, holding the switch up high as he kicked his feet gently.   
  
“ You won’t, silly. Not unless you edit it as you did on mine. “ Killua pulled himself up, his arms around Gon’s neck.

“ Oh! Okay! “ Gon cheered, now doing tasks on Alluka’s island. Killua looked at the screen a couple of times before resting his head on Gon’s collarbone, his breath softly hitting the other boy’s neck. He really was living the dream, spending time with someone he loved, and holding them. Or more like being held by them, Killua didn’t notice when Gon put down the console and began rubbing soothing circles on his back. Petting his hair and running his hands through the milky fluff. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, his eyes closed as he was completely at peace. 

“ Are you tired..? “ Gon spoke softly, the sight of Killua like this never failed to make his heart melt.    
  
“ A little...you want to take a nap? “ Killua opened his eyes slowly, only to be met by his hazel eyes that looked right at him. They both began to inspect the tiny specks of different colors around their pupils, their faces slowly getting closer.    
“ Mhmm~ “ Gon grinned, his eyes scrunching up slightly. Killua was the one who was brave enough to get closer. Gon seemed a bit taken aback, but he didn’t move away as their foreheads touched. The green boy’s breathing was strange, almost as if he were nervous. However, the smile was still plastered on his face, still looking as genuine as always. Killua was almost blinded right then and there. The Sun always seemed to shine the gentlest rays of sunshine upon him. 

  
Gon took the plunge, his eyes slowly closed as he lessened the gap. Their lips met gently and shakily. This was the first time Killua has kissed someone, and the first time Gon has kissed someone who actually meant something to him. This was obviously big, but Gon wasn’t ready to go into depth about it. Especially not when Killua kissed him back so tenderly.    
  
When they parted, all they could really do was gaze at each other before doing it again, and again. Until they truly tired and laid down properly, sleep finding them as they held each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kind of really short, I need a good transition chapter for what's about to happen jkdsfkjnfdv  
> thank u for reading!! Also thank you all for the comments!! they really motivate me to keep going, if it weren't for comments, I would've probably ended this project a while ago. I'm working on writing both the marching band and Jazz band au!! But I won't release them at the same time, It would b kinda stressful HAHA But they will definitely have kind of different dynamics than what this fic has!! Ily so much  
> SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIENDS WHO'VE HELPED ME WRITE THIS FIC!! I LOVE U GUYS SM...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I have no idea how many chapters this will be and how this story is going to turn out. I'm planning this as I go so please enjoy the ride !  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments !! Yall give me so much motivation 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
